Seducing Lois Lane
by Pilote XYZ
Summary: Clark Luthor has grown tired of Lionel Luthor's quest for power which never seems to really materialize.He sets his sights on a new challenge, seducing Lois Lane but before he can seduce her he will have to transform himself.


**Title/Author: Seducing Lois Lane/Josiane aka PiloteXYZ**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Characters in this story: Clark Luthor/Lois Lane**

**Disclaimer or warnings: Unfortunately I own nothing**

**Spoilers: none**

**Status: Complete**

**Summary: Clark Luthor has grown tired of Lionel's quest for power which never seems to really materialize. He's also grown tired of his Ultraman persona. Furthermore his sexual appetites are not being adequately satisfied by the repetitive one night stands. He needs a new challenge, one that will test his intellect and fully satisfy his prodigious libido. He sets his sights on Lois Lane, she's a challenge worthy of his attention but before he can have her he must seduce her and in the process transform himself .**

**Chapter 1:**

**The room was dark. A sliver of moonlight barely illuminating the three naked bodies entwined on the bed. Clark opened his eyes, immediately alert and fully awake. His body didn't require sleep but it was a human habit he had grown quite accustomed to and couldn't really shake. He stretched his long legs and shrugged the now unwanted limbs of the two women off him. They made cooing noises in the back of their throats but barely stirred still deeply asleep.**

**Padding naked to the bathroom, Clark relieved himself. The full length mirror threw back his reflection and he stopped to gaze at himself. Intellectually he knew he was a good looking man, some might even say a beautiful man. With his black hair, piercing green eyes, fine nose and luscious mouth he had a face a lot of men and even some women might envy. His body was perfectly proportioned, muscles rippling and beautifully delineated, the product of superior genes not steroid induced. Clark flexed both his arms thinking how easy it was for him, he didn't even have to work at it. It came naturally, supernaturally in fact. **

**He chuckled briefly, "yes he was one gorgeous piece of work" which made getting a date, a date that would put out willingly, all that much easier.**

**He stepped into the shower and let the warm spray caress his body. He didn't sweat but again he enjoyed that feeling of cleanliness, of being scrubbed especially after a night like last night.**

**He had fucked them both vigorously and then watched as they pleasured each other. Still it was all becoming so routine and vaguely boring.**

**He soaped his cock trying to recapture some of the excitement he might have been feeling last night but nothing came. His cock barely stirred under his capable hand.**

**Stepping out of the shower he toweled himself remembering how it had once been. Around fifteen his sexual appetite had been insatiable. Of course there had been a few accidents. Without his biological father Jor El to guide him he had been inexperienced and couldn't quite calibrate or control his excitement.**

**Lionel, predictable as clockwork, had swooped in to clean up the messes. With characteristic aplomb Lionel had called the accidents "unfortunate" and "unavoidable", hush money had changed hands, bodies had disappeared.**

**Clark didn't really care. It was Lionel's job to take care of such unpleasantness. True the learning curve had been a bit steep for those initially willing victims who didn't know that they would have to pay with their lives. After a lot of trial and error Clark finally mastered himself. Lionel was exceedingly pleased with his progress. He too had become tired of cleaning up after his adoptive son.**

**Still naked but feeling pleasantly refreshed Clark walked back into the bedroom. The half formed smile died on his lips and turned into an ugly scowl at the sight of the two naked women still asleep on the bed. He wanted them out now, his use for them having waned a long time ago.**

**Clark approached the bed and shook it, still careful not to inflict damage, he didn't want to have to deal with Lionel after all.**

**The women opened frightened eyes at the sight of Clark's angry face staring at them.**

"**Get up" he barked. "Come on, grab your clothes and skedaddle out of here."**

**Still dazed and sleepy they tried to comply as quickly as they could, picking up their clothes and putting them on haphazardly.**

**It wasn't quick enough for Clark.**

"**Now" he roared. **

**Panicked out of their torpor they stumbled out of the room, passing Lionel on their way out.**

**Lionel watched their retreating form down the long corridor of the mansion till they disappeared from sight. He entered the room and noticing Clark's nakedness he grabbed a shirt and threw it on the bed.**

"**Dress yourself, will you son, Luthor men don't stand around naked, it's noon for Christ sakes, get yourself together." **

**Clark gave Lionel a baleful look but decided to humor him nonetheless. **

**Lionel turned around while Clark got dressed taking in the messy bed, the sheets on the floor, the red kryptonite on the night table, the wine glasses, all symptomatic of Clark's excesses. He was going to have to exercise some control over his wayward son knowing full well how difficult that might be. He had reared a monster and that monster was proving hard to tame even for him. **

**Chapter 2:**

**Lionel walked over to the sidebar in Clark's room. Grasping a cut-glass decanter he poured himself three fingers of the fine brandy he especially favored and drank it all in one single, satisfying gulp. Keeping his gaze studiously neutral Clark followed him with his eyes, inwardly bracing himself for the inevitable lecture which was sure to come. First a quote, perhaps Virgil or Ovid, then a spell of hectoring about his dissolute lifestyle, next a rousing reminder about his higher calling and the great things he was destined to accomplish. He had heard it all before and was preparing to tune Lionel out when the old man surprised him with a genial,**

"**How was last night son, did you have a good time?" **

**Taken aback Clark was shocked into admitting that he had indeed had a good time although not as good as he had hoped it would be.**

"**Those girls I saw fleeing were pretty cute, I hope you paid them well." Lionel poured himself another drink and walked to the window turning his back on Clark.**

"**You know I never have to pay, why do you always have to bring up money?" **

**Lionel didn't bother turning around. Clark was spoiled, too much money, too many women, too much of everything.**

"**Because son, it's the essence of a good transaction, I remember teaching you that, it's so disappointing when you fail to learn even the most basic concepts."**

"**I've learned them only too well." mumbled Clark. He just wanted Lionel out of the room but knew he would have to wait this out. Dejectedly he sat down in the chair by the bed.**

**Still looking out the window at the expansive grounds of the mansion Lionel realized that spring has come. The trees were in full bloom. Spring, he thought, time to clean house and start fresh. He didn't want to have to fight with Clark again. Finally turning around to face Clark he asked,**

"**What's wrong son, you look rather morose, you know you can tell me anything."**

**Clark was weary of replying. He didn't want to give Lionel an excuse to drag him, guns ablaze, into another pet project of his. He had a few ideas of his own that he wanted to explore and had in fact already set things in motion to do just that.**

**He shrugged noncommittally, "well you know these sexual forays are starting to feel rather stale" he looked up at Lionel "I could use a bit more of a challenge in that department."**

**Lionel stroked his beard pensively not at all sure where this was going.**

"**What did you have in mind exactly I'm not quite following."**

**Lionel waited for Clark's answer but Clark was taking his time. Instead he started fingering the L scar branded into the flesh of his arm. Unbidden thoughts about Lex crowded his mind. Lex had branded him with the help of gold kryptonite, kryptonite he had quietly been working on in one of his many secret labs. If Lionel had not intervened, in the nick of time, Clark would be dead, irrevocably so. Gold kryptonite's effects were irreversible and usually fatal.**

**Of course he always knew that Lex meant to kill him. There could only be room for one prodigal son in the Luthor mansion but, in the end, it was the adopted son which had prevailed. **

**Still fingering the scar Clark sometimes wished he hadn't killed Lex. He had done so in a fit of rage yet Lex's ghost still haunted him at times like today. It wasn't regret or remorse exactly, it was more the absence of a presence he mourned. Lex had been a worthy adversary and they were at least united in their common hatred of Lionel.**

**He looked up at Lionel who had retreated to his solitary vigil by the window. Lionel was a patient man, he knew when it was unwise to hurry things along.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Lionel let the silence build. He tried to relax, sipping his second drink. Clark was seldom in these contemplative moods, something was definitely troubling him but who could adequately guess what was brewing in that mixed-up head of his. To Lionel Clark would forever remain a mystery. He surmised that this state of affairs would never really change. Having finished his glass he left the window and placed the glass on the bar's counter, he still wanted an answer, of course, but Clark, it now appeared, was reluctant to give him one. It was time to change tactics, perhaps broaching another topic might do the trick.**

"**I love what you've done with that Ultraman persona, sheer genius son." Lionel waited for a word of approval from Clark.**

**Getting up from his chair in one fluid, elegant motion, Clark started pacing the room.**

"**Actually DAD I'm thinking of retiring Ultraman" he hesitated "for a while at least, I might resurrect him when I feel the need to do so."**

**Lionel could not hide his shock at this admission.**

"**But you were having so much fun with it, why give it up now?"**

**Clark stopped pacing long enough to stare Lionel down, thinking that a little honesty might be a necessity now.**

"**You know what, fuck Ultraman, he bores me, fuck the mansion, fuck your evil plans for world domination and while I'm at it, fuck you too DAD!"**

**Clark resumed his pacing, knowing he was being childish but deriving some intense satisfaction in seeing Lionel's face flush with anger. Lionel couldn't stand any swearing out of some misguided notion that it was common, inferior and unworthy of the Luthors. **

"**Well screw that" thought Clark "I'm not a Luthor."**

**Lionel was livid.**

"**Stop it, stop it right now, you're giving me a pounding headache, you know I hate it when you speak to me like that, can't we just have a civilized conversation?" **

**Lionel sat down on the bed and closed his eyes, massaging his temples.**

"**Civilized" Clark said " you're one twisted bastard you know that don't you" using Lionel's voice  
>"go kill son but please no swearing" Clark laughed "it's too pathetic for words."<strong>

**Lionel had to admit that there was a kernel of truth in what Clark had been saying. In his more reflective, lucid moments he had come to realize that his plan, such as it was, was slowly unraveling. All that killing...true he had reared a monster but the end purpose still eluded him. What was he hoping to achieve with Clark? Was it power, was it global domination, was it a world ruled by fear, at this moment he truly didn't know he just felt old and tired.**

**He opened his eyes. Maybe Clark was right, maybe they both needed a break, a vacation perhaps. Clark was undeniably bored, he might enjoy the added stimulation.**

**Lionel got up, he needed another drink but refrained from getting one. He wanted to appear amiable, conciliatory.**

"**You know what, you're right" Clark stopped pacing long enough to look at Lionel, what did the old man have to offer?**

"**How about a little vacation, just the two of us, anywhere in the world, what do you say?"**

**Clark groaned inwardly. The thought of going anywhere with Lionel made him want to punch his fist through the wall with Lionel's head following it, instead he just stared at Lionel with murder in his eyes.**

**Lionel knew that look well. A trip wasn't going to do it. He was getting desperate.**

"**Okay, fine, how about a little fencing to relieve the tension, you always enjoyed our sparring remember."**

**Lionel's suggestion was greeted with uproarious laughter from Clark.**

"**You have to be kidding, that's the best you can do. Even with the green and one hand tied behind my back I can beat your sorry, scrawny ass, sorry dad the answer is no."**

**Sadly it was true. The pupil had long ago eclipsed the master. Lionel was quickly running out of options.**

"**All right then, tell me exactly what you had in mind, I want to know what your plans are, enlighten me."**

**Still pacing Clark was ready with his answer and Lionel probably wouldn't like it.**

**Chapter 4:**

"**Okay here's my answer. First of all I'm moving out of the mansion." Lionel started to protest but Clark cut him off.**

"**It's a done deal, I've already rented an apartment in Metropolis" he stopped "and don't ask me where it is, I won't tell you and don't send one of your lapdogs to follow me, I'll know and there will be consequences."**

**Clark walked towards the night table and grabbing the red kryptonite he threw it into the drawer with Lionel following his every move.**

"**Okay fine you want some independence but why get rid of the red K. I thought you enjoyed the adrenaline rush it gave you."**

"**Well I won't need it where I'm going."**

"**And where is that exactly, you still haven't told me the rest of your plan."**

**Clark faced Lionel "I'm going to start working at the Daily Planet, I've developed an interest in journalism, want to learn the ropes."**

"**Learn the ropes, what childish nonsense is that, you've never shown a single bit of interest in journalism, I don't believe you, there's more to this than what you're telling me."**

**Lionel headed for the bar, he was going to need that third drink after all.**

**Having poured another stiff one he turned to Clark again, "have you forgotten that your sister works there, she won't take kindly to you usurping her role."**

"**That's just it, I don't want to usurp her role, Tess is good at what she does, I want to do the reporting, I'm willing to start at the bottom." Clark continued tidying up his room. He grabbed a suitcase from the closet and started putting some clothes into it.**

"**Don't worry about Tess, I can handle Tess."**

"**Oh I know you can" Lionel muttered under his breath. Clark ignored the pointed barb and kept on packing.**

**Lionel knew when he was beaten. There was no point in arguing with Clark now that things were already in motion.**

**He had to think of what his next move might be. He knew Clark. Clark would get tired, he would run back when he had had his fill of the daily grind. He would just have to wait him out and appear cooperative and yet he couldn't quite help himself he had to have one last word.**

"**I know you Clark, there's more to this plan of yours, something you're not sharing, something that's really important to you, tell me what it is."**

**Clark gave Lionel his most guileless expression "no dad, you're wrong, it's exactly what I've told you and please leave it at that."**

**Clark had to admit that old Lionel could be very perceptive but he didn't intend to share what his overall goal was.**

**Seducing the elusive Miss Lane was not something Lionel would understand, he would judge it to be a total waste of time and a waste of Clark's powers but Clark was laying out his own agenda now. He intended to stick to it until he succeeded and maybe, just maybe, learn one thing or two about journalism in the process. All in all it was a good plan. He certainly was happy with it even if Lionel wasn't. Lionel had finished his drink, time for him to go.**

"**Do you mind leaving now, this conversation is over. I'll phone you when I want to see you."**

**Lionel knew when he was being dismissed. This wasn't over not by a long shot.**

"**Keep in touch, we can still have lunch once a week."**

"**Like I said I'll let you know, good bye dad." He wanted to push him out of the room but restrained himself.**

"**Good bye Clark." **

**Clark heaved a sigh of relief as he watched the old man leave. He was finally free to do as he pleased. It had been a long time coming.**

**Chapter 5:**

**Clark stood outside the Daily Planet in brilliant afternoon sunshine with more than a little trepidation. The fluttering in his heart was all the more deliciously intoxicating for the fact that it was entirely novel. He had never been scared in his life and he embraced this new sensation with something almost akin to intoxication. **

**Looking up he couldn't quite make out the building's most distinguishing feature, the enormous globe sitting on top of the vaguely looking "Mayan" tower. It was one of the most recognizable building in Metroplis and rightly so.**

**Although Clark was anxious to start his new day as a fledgling reporter, something he was totally unfamiliar with, he was also a little hesitant. He wanted to make sure things started off on the right foot with Tess. There would be no sense in antagonizing her, he needed her as an ally, not an adversary.**

**He had been thinking of subtle ways to approach her since things with Tess could get a little muddy. She had been in love with him for a very long time. They had been sexually intimate for years on and off. Of course Tess was not his sister but the fact that he had mostly grown up with her still made the relationship slightly incestuous which only made it so much more appealing. Furthermore it pissed off daddy dearest, providing all the more reason to indulge.**

**Clark was fond of Tess, he supposed, as much as he could be fond of someone. Then again he had also been fond of Lex, in his own devious way, and it hadn't ended very well for Lex. It might still not end well for Tess but he was not quite ready to sever that bond. Tess could be useful and she was a great sexual partner. The only problem was her incessant need to talk about love, capital L. Clark knew the word, he understood it but he just didn't feel it, perhaps he never would. **

**The best way to shut Tess up when she got all maudlin and sentimental was to give her one of those five stars orgasm she was incredibly fond of especially with his mouth and finger. He had become extremely proficient at giving those, of course it helped that he enjoyed the giving as well as the receiving. He may have been labeled a monster but he wasn't selfish in the sex department. Tess knew that and she would spread her legs wide for him wet with her honey juices which actually tasted more like peach than anything else. Thinking about Tess and peaches suddenly made him hard but he needed to be in control today. Winning her over that way was too easy, he wanted her eager to play his little game. Resolutely he entered the building and stepped into the elevator marveling again at the interior walls beautifully and intricately inlaid with hardwood of various provenance. Briefly he entertained the idea of having Tess in such a setting but he pushed the idea away, he needed to be cool, calm, persuasive and collected. Smiling inwardly he reflected that it shouldn't be too much of a problem, he was a master of the game after all, he could wear many masks to suit whatever occasion, this time would be no exception.**

**Chapter 6:**

**Sensing a presence Tess looked up from her work. Clark was looking at her from the doorway, devilishly handsome as usual. His presence always made her heart beat a little faster, she just couldn't help the powerful effect he always had on her. She had tried to control it but to no avail, she loved him desperately there was no getting around that fact. **

"**Hey sis" he drawled in that low, sultry voice of his "you look good behind that desk." He closed the door and entered the office. Like a lazy cat he prowled the room before settling on the chair adjacent to her desk, his long, lean legs nonchalantly hanging over the side. He had made himself totally comfortable in her space, invaded it even and she didn't mind one little bit although she had to admit at being surprised seeing him in this particular setting.**

**He had never expressed much fondness for the Daily Planet in the past, what could have changed, she was eager and also a little weary Clark could throw her off her game in no time flat.**

**Suppressing her excitement she tried to stick to a neutral tone of voice.**

"**Clark I'm surprised to see you here, why the impromptu visit?" **

"**Well I didn't think I needed an invitation to come up and here and see you" he paused for a beat "but you're right I do have something in mind and I'm going to need your help to make it happen."**

**Now Tess was properly intrigued, Clark had never asked or needed her help before. She couldn't hide her pleasure at this unexpected turn of events.**

"**You know I've never been able to refuse you anything, what did you have in mind exactly?"**

"**It's a little delicate, it's going to need a very fine touch but hey why so far away" he patted the chair beside him and motioned for her to come sit closer.**

"**Come on over here" his voice was honey but there was also that hint of steel which made her want to crawl on her hands and knees to get to him, instead she got up, as sedately as she could, and sat down on the chair which he now had moved opposite his so they could sit face to face.**

**With their knees now touching Clark bent his lovely face to hers in a conspiratorial fashion.**

"**Remember that book we used to love, still love in fact, it was called Dangerous Liaisons" Clark waited for a sign of recognition from Tess. Satisfied that she remembered he carried on.**

"**I want to try out that little scenario right here." He could see that Tess had no idea where this was going. He grabbed the back of her head and bent her closer to his lips. **

"**It's really quite delicious Tess, you're going to love it. I'm going to be Valmont, you will assume the role of the Marquise de Merteuil and..." Tess now knew where this was going, it was going to be all about seduction but who would be the intended target?**

"**and who is going to play Mme. De Tourvel?" In the novel Valmont made a pact with the Marquise that he could seduce the virtuous Mme. De Tourvel. **

**Clark smiled his devilish grin.**

"**I have someone very fine in mind to play that role..." Tess waited "Lois Lane." The name was dropped like a bombshell in the room. Tess was instantly on her feet, she didn't like where this was going.**

"**I'm sorry Clark I can't agree to this. Lois is one of my star reporters, furthermore how are you even going to get close to her, you tried to have her fired remember, what is the point of this little game anyways, it's beneath you."**

**Clark got up and walked over to where Tess was standing.**

"**Beneath me is it, killing is okay but seduction is off, is that what you're saying Tess because it sounds a lot like what daddy dearest might say." He poked her roughly on her behind so she would turn around and look at him.**

"**You're wrong Clark it's just I can't really see it, she hates you, she despises you."**

"**All the more reason to play the game, the stakes will be a lot higher, come on Tess I want you in on this, I need you, it can't work without you, I'll keep you posted every step of the way."**

**He brought her close to him and started nibbling delicately on the outer lobe of her ear. His breath was hot and she was feeling her resolve weakening. Clark moved from her ear to her lips, gently biting her bottom one and whispering, "you'll always be the one you know that Tess, I just need a little challenge in my life, killing indiscriminately just isn't doing it for me right now, what do you say? He resumed his kissing, opening her mouth with his tongue, probing, kissing her like she was a savory, a new taste for his lips and tongue. She returned his kiss with all the passion that she felt for him. Clark could sense her resolve slipping. He slid his hand up and over her ass, then he floated his fingers lightly along the seam of it.**

**He took her hand and made her grab his erection through his pants.**

"**Feel me Tess, you haven't had me in a long time. I'll let you have all of me if you help me with this little plan. I promise I'll make it worth your while." Tess was panting hard. He slid his hand under her shirt, across her belly and between her thighs. He pushed aside the flimsy material, she was slippery, hot. He slid his finger into her, up high searching for the crest of her. Tess was whimpering now, her legs were starting to feel rubbery, she was going to topple over any minute but Clark was holding her up, torturing her with maddening desire.**

**Clark could hear Tess moaning, she was going to come soon but he didn't want that to happen. Suddenly he pushed her away and stopped touching her so abruptly that Tess felt disoriented. She almost slipped and held on to the desk.**

**Clark moved away.**

"**Don't you have anything to drink in this office, I need to quench my thirst and you're not going to do it."**

**He searched around till he found some Scotch and a glass and poured himself a healthy measure, seemingly oblivious to Tess who was still trying to recover her composure.**

**Clark was such a bastard, she thought, but he was her bastard and she couldn't help loving him. In the end she knew that she would give him what he wanted. She had to help him, refusing to help was not an option.**

"**Fine Clark, you win, you always do, pour me a drink too will you."**

**He poured, handed her the glass and smiled genially, "I knew you'd come around, it's going to be so much fun I promise." He gave her a little peck on the cheek.**

"**I just have a couple of questions" said Tess "how are you going to get close to Miss Lane and what's the end game.**

**If I remember correctly in the novel the Marquise will only sleep with Valmont if the seduction is successful, that's not what you had in mind I hope?" She hated her whimpering tone but she had to know.**

"**Easy sis, number one I'm going to get a job as a cub reporter at the Planet" Clark ignored Tess' stunned face as he continued "I'm going to count on you to do the introduction today, no favors, I'm going to start at the bottom just like everybody else and as for the second part, I'll fuck you fully and hard when the seduction is done which doesn't mean we can't fool around on the side." Clark knew that Tess wouldn't like this part but he had to make her want it.. Withholding himself was a smart move since she craved him. In the book the Marquise was the prize but in this world it would be him. Truly a better bargain all around.**

**He went over and hugged her gently "don't worry Tess, like I said before you will still be my number one." She let herself be comforted knowing full well that she couldn't trust him. She still had strong reservations particularly about his working at the Planet. She pushed away from Clark and returned behind her desk.**

"**You know nothing about reporting. Regardless of what you might think I do care about the daily circulation of this paper and the morale of my staff, I don't want you wrecking all that I have built up for a silly game." She shuffled some papers on her desk trying to regain a measure of authority.**

**Clark bent over, forcing her to look at him.**

"**You've done an amazing job but you also know that I'm a fast learner and I promise to be on my best behavior, how else will I succeed since the goal is to reinvent myself into someone that Miss Lane will find positively attractive."**

**Tess thought about that, "Lane is no fool, she'll see right through you, I'm sure of it. You're who you are, leopards can't change their spots."**

"**No but they can hide and that's what I intend to do, I'm going to hide in plain sight, you'll see, it will be a challenge but it won't be a problem."**

**His confidence was truly maddening but then again, he was a master manipulator, he had learned from the very best.**

**Clark put out his hand. "Bargain sealed?" Tess shook it reluctantly "bargain sealed."**

**Clark walked towards the door, "great, now that the deal is settled let's hit that basement for the introduction." He felt positively giddy with excitement.**

**With a heavy heart Tess got up and followed him out of the office.**

**Chapter 7:**

**Clark was feeling immeasurably pleased with himself. Things had gone very well with Tess. She had bought his little Dangerous Liaisons scenario quite willingly. Of course it was just a ruse, he had no intention of honoring any part of that bargain with her but he had to play it cool, keep her on side. He didn't want her derailing his plans or the only option would be to kill her and he didn't really want to have to do that, although he might have to if she forced his hand. This was not 18****th****. Century France, he had more than words at his disposal to conquer the reluctant Miss Lane but he did admire the beautiful symmetry of his plan, it was all coming together quite nicely. Incredibly he was excited at the thought of working at the Daily Planet if only because he was finally out of Lionel's shadow. He would deal with the old man too when the time was ripe, it was inevitable, but for now he was happy to just let things be and enjoy the glorious ride and his new found freedom.**

**The elevator doors popped open and soon they were into the bull pen. Tess made a little noise in the back of her throat and a hush seemed to descend over the normally chaotic environment. There was something else too, a faint smell which Clark instantly recognized as fear. They were all deathly afraid of him he could feel it coming off them in waves. Normally that thought would have filled him with glee but today was not the day when he wanted to provoke that kind of reaction. He poked Tess on the shoulder and bent down to whisper in her ear.**

"**Do something, say something, they're terrified."**

"**Well what did you expect" Tess whispered back "they've only seen you here a few times and most of those times you were enraged." She cleared her throat, she needed to appear at her professional best.**

"**Listen up, I have an announcement to make." Anticipation and fear commingled and rippled through the room.**

**Clark Luthor's appearance in the bull pen could not signal something good, another round of lay offs maybe.**

**Lois looked up wearily from her desk thinking that sly bastard, if looks could kill he'd be dead on the spot.**

**Tess waited for the nervousness of the assembled group to subside a little.**

"**Don't worry it's not what you're thinking, nobody is getting their walking papers today." There was an audible sigh of relief at this announcement.**

"**On the contrary you will be joined by a new staff member" she paused "Clark Luthor will be working in the bull pen. He's had some journalistic experience" nobody dared snicker at this blatant lie " and he's willing to learn the ropes, starting at the bottom like every one else, no preferential treatment, I repeat no preferential treatment."**

**Tess turned to Clark realizing she didn't know what to call him. Clark was too intimate and Mr. Luthor was too formal so she settled for a simple "would you like to add something?" **

**Clark nodded a yes. " Thank you for this introduction. Just this I look forward to working with each and everyone of you. I'm hoping to learn a lot. This is something I've wanted to do for a very long time." He looked so guileless and sincere it was hard to find fault with him at that moment although Lois wasn't buying any of it, not by a long shot.**

"**Miss Lane" Tess said "I notice that there's an empty desk opposite yours hope you don't mind if our new cub reporter takes it?" **

"**Would it matter if I did mind" Lois muttered under her breath. Shit she was going to have to work with the guy, not only work with him but actually sit opposite him and see him every day. The thought was too much to bear and for the briefest of moments she felt like quitting but Lois Lane wasn't a quitter. She wasn't going to let this guy get the better of her. Hell she would give him a run for his money, make his life miserable, maybe he would be the one who end up quitting.**

**She plastered a fake smile on her face. "By all means he can have it."**

**Satisfied that introductions had been made Tess turned to Clark and whispered, "it's your show now, don't blow it."**

**Not waiting for an answer she quickly left the room. Clark walked towards his new desk and sat down.**

"**I wouldn't get too comfortable in that chair if I were you" said Lois.**

"**Oh no, and why is that, were you expecting someone else?"**

**In truth Lois didn't know who or what she had been expecting but it certainly wasn't Clark Luthor. He was a gorgeous man, there was no denying that, but she knew that he was a devil in the body of an angel, a wolf in sheep's clothing, he could never be trusted.**

**Clark was still waiting for an answer while admiring the loveliness that was Miss Lane.**

**Lois looked him straight in the eye, "well if you must know if I had been expecting someone he would be your polar opposite. He would be kind, selfless, generous, empathetic, humble" she checked them off on her fingers as she enumerated those qualities "all things you and I both know you are not." Having said her piece she resumed reading on her computer screen.**

**It was a little unsettling for Clark. Lois was right, he was none of those things but hearing it said out loud in such a matter of fact way rattled him more than he wanted to admit. If he was going to have to transform himself to that extent or rather appear to transform himself it was going to be more work than he had anticipated. In point of fact he had no idea how to be any of those things. He was going to have to do a lot of heavy reading. Still he decided to take her on a little bit, he wasn't going to take such accusations lying down no matter how truthful they might have been.**

"**Don't you think that's a little harsh Miss Lane, after all you barely know me, I might surprise you."**

"**I doubt it" replied Lois "you tried to have me fired remember?" She looked at him again "I bet you don't even remember why you tried to have me fired, do you?"**

**In point of fact Clark had absolutely no idea. He had always found Lois extremely attractive hence the little plan he had just now set in motion. He must have been under the influence of red K. at the time. He could fly off the handle very easily when he was high on red k. poison but of course he couldn't tell Lois that so he just affected as blank a look as he could muster.**

"**You really don't remember" she offered in a disgusted voice "you didn't care at all that I love my job, that I'm good at it, that I try to make a difference by writing stories that matter to people by ferreting out the truth" now Lois was really angry "you didn't care that it was going to be difficult for me to find another job once I got fired from this one, you know what I don't even want to talk to you. Let's keep our conversations to a minimum. Hopefully I will never have to work with you but if I have to I will try and remain professional that's all I can promise you, don't expect anything else from me, understood?"**

**Clark could only nod in agreement and utter a weak "understood." Lois returned to what she was doing pointedly ignoring him. He stared at his desk, feeling a little lost, not really knowing what to do. He had no idea how news were gathered or reported on, sure he was a quick study but he might still need a little hand holding and Lois was in no mood to provide that at least not yet. Casting his eyes around the room he settled on a few other female reporters who might be more amenable to his charm than the prickly Miss Lane. He had wanted a challenge and a challenge was what he was going to get. Strangely the thought of the difficulties that lay ahead didn't deter him. He was going to make this work, it might just take a little longer than anticipated but then again he had all the time in the world. Lois would come around, she just had to. He turned on his computer and started learning.**

**Chapter 8:**

**Jimmy was having trouble keeping up with Lois who was running ahead, ponytail bobbing up and down. News of a foiled robbery attempt at the big bank next door had totally energized her. She had gone from listless and morose this morning to the Lois he was now chasing after, firing on all cylinders. Nothing revved her up like the thought of a potentially juicy story and this one had the makings of a major headline. The robbers were found disarmed, trussed up, everybody safe and sound and it had all happened in a flash. Lois really wanted to interview the witnesses, Jimmy anticipated that might be a problem but he didn't want to dampen her enthusiasm.**

"**Hey Lois" he called out "wait up, this camera gear is getting heavier by the minute, what's the rush I mean nobody's going anywhere." He stopped to catch his breath.**

**Lois turned around. Poor Jimmy, he wasn't a big guy and that stuff was heavy with all the paraphernalia he had to lug around but she liked his style. He shot really good pictures. She always wanted to work with him when he was available. She paused to give him time to catch up.**

**It was getting hot and Jimmy wiped his sweaty brow.**

"**Wow this is spring it feels like summer already, let's take a break shall we." He put his stuff down on the sidewalk.**

"**Okay but not too long, I want to get there before everybody else shows up."**

"**Lois relax you got a tip, you'll be fine." She did have a knack for nurturing contacts everywhere but then that's what a really good reporter did and she prided herself on being great at her job.**

"**By the way" said Jimmy " I wanted to ask you what it's been liking working with Clark Luthor, just curious you know."**

**Lois narrowed her eyes "I hate him."**

**Jimmy started to laugh. "What's so funny, I say I hate him and you think that's funny?"**

"**It is funny Lois, I mean come on I just asked you what it was like working with him I didn't ask you how you felt about him, you're expressing a really strong emotion there."**

"**So what are you Sigmund Freud, you're Mr. psychology now?" Lois stamped her feet impatient to go and end this conversation.**

"**Actually Freud was a psychoanalyst but whatever makes you happy and no I'm not a psychologist I just think it's weird that you reacted so strongly to a simple little question."**

**Lois had to admit that anything concerning Clark Luthor elicited a strong response from her, she didn't know why but something about him just infuriated her, made her want to hit him.**

"**Well he did try to have me fired or are you forgetting that little fact."**

"**Lois please that was over a year ago and plus didn't you tell me had apologized."**

**It was true he had apologized. He had cornered her in the copy room a few weeks after starting at the Planet.**

**He had said all the right things. He was sorry he had ever tried to have her fired. She was an asset to the paper and he was glad Tess had done the right thing by keeping her on. He didn't know why he wanted to have her fired and even confessed that he had not been himself, whatever that meant. She had accepted his apology but it didn't mean she had forgotten.**

"**Yeah he did apologize" Lois admitted reluctantly.**

"**So what's the problem" insisted Jimmy.**

"**I don't know what the problem is, he just rubs me the wrong way that's all, I don't trust him."**

"**Lois didn't you tell me that everybody deserves a second chance?"**

**She hated it when stuff that she had said turned around to bite her in the ass.**

"**I did say that but" she paused "what's this all about, why are you bringing him up out of the blue?"**

**Jimmy suddenly looking sheepish knew he had to blurt it out. "Promise you won't bite my head off but I invited him to come along." He waited for the explosion which was sure to come.**

"**You WHAT" Lois was so furious she couldn't say anything else.**

"**Listen he had asked me before if anything good came up to let him know. He's been at the Planet six weeks now and he hasn't worked with you once, he really wants to learn. I couldn't say no."**

"**Yes you could have very easily, he seems to be doing fine without my help." Grudgingly Lois had to admit that he had written a few very good articles, lightweight stuff but he did show some promise and talent. His picture appearing besides the articles, all in the lifestyle section, had garnered him a lot of fan mail mostly from adoring females. It was really pathetic but he didn't seem to mind the attention. He also seemed to know when things were happening before anybody else did, like he possessed some sort of preternatural sense which gave him an added advantage. It really bugged her that he was proving better at this job than she might have given him credit for originally.**

**She calmed down a bit. Jimmy was trying to do the right thing, she shouldn't get mad at him, that's what colleagues did they helped each other out.**

**Jimmy was still waiting to hear from Lois but he picked up his bag and started walking in the direction of the bank.**

**Lois followed and said "well where is the boy wonder, shouldn't he be here by now, that's one of the first rules he should learn, be there before anybody else is and we've already wasted plenty of time ourselves."**

"**He told me he would be here as soon as he could. He got called up to see the boss."**

"**You mean his sister."**

"**She's not his sister at all, he's adopted you know that."**

"**Yeah, yeah, let's forget about him for now." They had arrived.**

**The perimeter had been secured. Lois motioned to a cop she knew who let them through. They were the first reporters on the scene just how she liked it. Time to get to work and forget about Clark Luthor.**

**Chapter 9:**

**Clark stood in front of the door to Tess' office. He didn't really want to go in but he had been "summoned" more or less so what choice did he have, he pushed the door open and walked in determined to keep this little "tete a tete"**

**brief. Tess barely acknowledged his presence when she heard him walk him and continued doing what she had been doing prior to his arrival.**

"**Tess I'm here" said Clark "what's the emergency and can you make it quick there's somewhere I have to be."**

**He stayed standing in the middle of the room.**

"**Would that be at a bank perhaps" she said, finally looking up at him.**

"**As a matter of fact yes. I'm going to shadow Lois and Jimmy, you're probably aware there's been a hold up."**

"**A botched hold up actually." Tess got up and moved to stand in front of her desk.**

"**What are you doing Clark?" She asked.**

"**I don't know what you mean." He gave her his most innocent smile.**

"**Don't play coy with me, it doesn't suit you. You know exactly what I'm talking about, some mysterious happening at that bank, the foiled robbery attempt, you wouldn't have had anything to do with that" she paused for emphasis, "would you?"**

"**Fine you got me, now can I leave?" He made a motion to leave the room but Tess quickly walked in front of him to the door.**

"**You owe me an explanation Clark. I've been more than willing to play along with your little game ostensibly for the purpose of seducing Miss Lane..."**

"**Which by the way you haven't helped at all", Clark interrupted.**

"**What am I supposed to do deliver her bound and shackled to your bed. I told you Lois Lane was no fool and it might take time but now what you're doing is completely out of the realm of what I had envisaged, not only that but it's dangerous."**

"**Dangerous for who" asked Clark.**

"**For you, don't you see, when Lionel gets wind of this he won't be happy. Have you forgotten that Lionel knows how to kill you." Tess grabbed Clark's arm.**

"**It's not about me, or about us or even you seducing Lois which I'm not keen on, for obvious reasons, I'm worried about what's happening to you and where you're prepared to take this."**

**Clark broke away from Tess' touch, "let me worry about Lionel and how far I want to take this, Lionel has too much invested in me to seriously consider killing me, you shouldn't worry so much."**

"**But I am worried Clark" she grabbed Clark's hand "what happened to your ring, you're not wearing your red K. ring anymore?" **

"**I didn't think I needed it" shrugged Clark.**

"**That's the change I'm noticing, you're losing your edge Clark."**

"**Why because I'm no longer angry all the time, is that how you like me Tess, mean and angry." He grabbed a hold of her and brought her close to him.**

"**Is that what you want, you want me to take you right here, right now, I don't need red K. to do that you know."**

**He pushed her away savagely.**

"**You're wrong Clark, I don't care about that anymore, you know I love you, I don't want to see anything bad happening to you, please promise me you'll stop whatever it is you're doing." She looked at him beseechingly.**

"**I'm sorry Tess I can't promise you that, I'm not even sure myself what I'm doing." Clark looked at her, she looked so helpless there for a minute he had to add "don't worry, I'll be fine." And with those words he was gone. **

**Chapter 10:**

**Clark scanned the crowd assembled in front of the bank. Some were here on official business, others were just happy to gawk. He had spent too much time with Tess he was hoping he wouldn't be too late to make himself useful. **

**He noticed Jimmy and waved, Jimmy waved back and motioned to the cop manning the barrier to let him through.**

**Lois turned around, he could tell she wasn't happy to see him there but she was prepared to play along up to a point.**

"**Oh you finally showed up" said Lois "you know it took some convincing on Jimmy's part and you can't even be here on time." Clark shrugged, he didn't want to make himself anymore of a target.**

"**If you want to learn about reporting, here's the first rule, show up preferably before anybody else does, so I guess today you failed that test." She looked at him quizzically.**

"**Lois I'm sorry I was late but in fairness I was stuck in Tess' office longer than I had anticipated." He gave her his warmest smile.**

"**Yeah okay, never mind, let's see what else we can dig up here." She ignored Clark and moved forward. Jimmy exchanged a look with Clark indicating just go with it buddy.**

**Jimmy and Clark followed behind.**

"**Jimmy what did you find out so far" asked Clark.**

"**Not too much, it's the weirdest thing. The witnesses can't really give us any clues as to what happened, they were there but they didn't really see anything."**

"**They saw nothing, how is that possible" asked Clark.**

"**Apparently whoever did this moved so fast that he was just a blur."**

"**Wow, a blur, that is really odd, nobody can move that fast."**

"**I know, Miss smarty pants there thinks it's a meteor infected freak. There used to be a lot of those in Smallville, her cousin Chloe's dealt with many of them."**

**Lois turned around, "what are you guys saying, I'm trying to round up more witnesses but it looks like we're shit out of luck." **

"**How about going into the bank" asked Clark, "maybe there's a clue in there of some kind."**

"**A clue Sherlock, that's a good one but hey right now we got nothing, zip, nada so what the hell, let's see if I can charm our way into the bank. Wait here."**

**They watched as Lois walked up to one of the officers she knew, she did a little song and dance and returned with a happy smile on her face.**

"**Okay, mission accomplished, we can go in but not for long so let's move."**

**They walked into the bank. Nothing appeared to have been disturbed, no shots had been fired, nothing had been tossed except for the robbers themselves. It was maddening, the lack of clues was driving Lois nuts. They spent some time poking around each in their own corner.**

"**I think I've got something" Clark called out. Lois and Jimmy rushed over to where Clark was pointing.**

"**What is it" said Lois "it looks like a smudge, take a picture Jimmy."**

**Jimmy obliged taking a few pictures.**

"**I don't think it's a smudge" said Clark "look carefully, it appears to be a symbol of some kind."**

**Jimmy bent over to look at it more closely.**

"**Yeah I think you're right, wait a minute I know what it is." He turned to them with a smile on his face.**

"**Okay, spill" said Lois.**

"**It's a symbol in the shape of the letter B."**

"**The letter B" said Clark and Lois in unison "why the letter B" "maybe it's a bank thing," added Lois.**

"**No I don't think so" said Clark "look at the way it's been made, it's been burned into the wall deliberately, like a message of sorts or a calling card."**

"**Yes" said Jimmy "a calling card, that's exactly what I was thinking."**

**Lois was feeling frustrated that she hadn't seen this before Clark had but at the same time she wanted some words and a headline to hang onto this story. The letter B by itself just wasn't going to do it.**

"**Wait a minute" said Clark "didn't those witnesses say that they didn't really see anything because it, whatever it was, moved so fast it was like a blur?" He paused and waited for them to digest this information. He was feeling truly inspired.**

**Lois had to admit that it could conceivably be a B for Blur. **

"**Good thinking there Clark" she grudgingly agreed. "So this Blur is going around doing what, some kind of vigilante work? Is that his m.o." She asked this of no one in particular, just thinking out loud.**

"**Maybe" said Clark "what do you think Jimmy?"**

**Jimmy had been busy taking more pictures from different angles. **

"**I think Clark's right. I'll tell you one thing I'd rather have the Blur or whoever patrolling these streets and doing some good than Ultraman causing havoc and creating chaos, not to mention killing people." He shuddered.**

**Lois shivered too "don't ever bring up that name again, he was pure evil I'm glad he's gone and wherever he's disappeared to I hope it's in hell somewhere." **

**Lois turned to Clark. **

"**I have to say that was a good catch Clark, I'm glad you came along, we might not have spotted it." Lois noticed that Clark seemed a little out of sorts. She hit him playfully on the shoulder thinking man he's like a brick wall.**

"**What's the matter Clark, scared Ultraman's going to get you? Don't worry we'll protect you, won't we Jimmy."**

**Jimmy laughed, Clark tried to laugh but he couldn't shake that awful feeling at the mention of Ultraman, he finally managed a "well I'm glad I could be of some help."**

"**I got my headline now," said a happy Lois "The Blur Comes to Metropolis, let's go put this baby to bed."**

**Chapter 11:**

**Clark was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes willing himself to sleep but sleep wouldn't come.**

**His mind was crowded with images and thoughts which would not go away. He opened his eyes again and tried to recapitulate what had happened in the now nearly nine weeks he had been working at the Daily Planet. Since the publication of Lois' article on the Blur nothing much had happened. He had done a few saves but nothing spectacular or print worthy although word had spread and inevitably Lois had pounced on the rumors and produced another article about the mysterious savior of Metropolis referred to as the Blur. Lois was taking full credit for the moniker although both Jimmy and Clark had had a hand in it but neither of them opposed her on this matter. Jimmy was happy enough to have snapped the first symbol of the Blur's alleged existence and Clark, well Clark, didn't really figure in Lois' scenario in terms of a byline or a scoop, at least not yet.**

**Clark didn't know where he was going with this either. At first it had been a dare to himself, a way of provoking Lois' curiosity but it didn't get him any closer to her in fact if anything she had developed an almost obsessive fascination with this character Clark had conjured out of thin air. He wanted to capitalize on that but how?**

**Compounding the problem was Lionel who Clark had met for a brief dinner in a very public place of Clark's choosing. Lionel had expressed dissatisfaction with the way Clark was handling himself and the decisions he was making. He had made it clear that he hadn't brought Clark up to be the savior of anything. Clark had played nice, humoring the old man into thinking it was just an experiment which would soon pass but would it? Lionel had bought it for the time being but he would not be so easily swayed next time. **

**The problem was that Clark was discovering a certain joy, even exhilaration in saving people, in punishing the bad guys and delivering them to the authorities. It amazed him to stand back and watch the bemused and grateful expressions on the people he had just saved from certain harm. For the first time in his life he was feeling useful, connected, part of something greater than himself and it made him feel good. He was using his powers in a caring even noble way not for personal gain but for the good of society and its citizens.**

**Clark reflected on how little genuine human connection he had been allowed to have under the care and custody of Lionel who only ever saw him as a tool to be used for his own nefarious purposes, Clark realized that now.**

**There had never been any love, any warmth in the Luthor mansion only competition, hatred, fear and anger.**

**Clark closed his eyes again trying to erase those unpleasant memories from his mind. He had a problem to solve, what to do with the Blur and what to do with Lois, Lionel would have to wait for the time being.**

**He tried to let his mind wander, what was Lois doing at this very minute, it was doubtful she was thinking of him although she had thawed a bit since their little expedition to the bank. She continued to playfully hit him on the shoulder once in a while and he smiled inwardly when he caught her wincing and still she persevered, it was obvious she was trying to connect with him on some level. He had seen her looking at him and knew she found him attractive.**

**She always rolled her eyes at all the other females who came by his desk with the silliest requests. He had to admit he encouraged it if only to make her a little bit jealous. It wasn't just Lois though he had discovered that he enjoyed. He also took pleasure in the easy camaraderie of the office, the pleasant "hey Clark how's it going" the "great to see you" "want to join us for a drink" it was a novel experience being part of something, being included, accepted. He relished that feeling.**

**Thinking of Lois again, her full lips, her sparkling eyes, her intelligence, even her abrasive nature everything about her was so seductively inviting that the thought of pleasuring her, bending her to his will, made him instantly hard. He hadn't had sex in so long. He masturbated almost every night to relieve the tension but even that was starting to wear thin. He dropped his hand down feeling the taut skin of his abdomen. His skin was a mystery to him. When he touched it it felt firm and pliant not hard and cold as steel yet he could stop a bullet with it. His skin didn't break, didn't crack, didn't burn, didn't feel the cold or the heat, his muscles never ached. His skin, his entire body in fact was a miracle of superior genetic engineering and yet he knew so little about how he had come to be made. He had gleaned a bit of information from a reluctant Lionel. Secrets were Lionel's stock in trade and he didn't part easily with them. In this way he figured it cemented his hold over Clark, keep him in the dark, reveal very little. Clark sighed at the thought of how willingly he had played Lionel's game. He longed to be free from all the manipulations. He pushed those thoughts away again and thought only of Lois. **

**He freed his cock and with his right hand he encircled it, stroking it lazily. He imagined Lois' hand and what it would feel like. Would she be gentle yet firm, would she caress his tip lovingly and having tired of that would she then bend her head and take him into the moist velvety cavern of her mouth. Clark started stroking himself harder now, he could almost feel Lois' mouth gliding smoothly up and down his shaft, the sweet caress of her hair against his thighs, the tender, playful nipping of her teeth, he tried to stop himself from coming but a moan escaped his lips the fantasy was too hard to resist and he came in one big spurt feeling spent yet oddly dissatisfied. These midnight escapades with the Lois of his imagination only served to reinforce how much he needed a human touch. Feeling dejected and knowing that bedding Lois was not a viable option he decided to pay Tess a visit tomorrow. It almost felt like cheating but his sexual appetite could not be denied forever. He might have been changing but he was still Clark Luthor and a Luthor always got what he wanted. **

**Chapter 12:**

**It was unusually quiet in the bull pen. Lois was in archives doing research on something she had not cared to share. She had been friendly today even hazarding a smile or two and a look. Clark was feeling immeasurably pleased with these little successes. He looked up from what he was doing to see Jimmy at the coffee urn. He hadn't talked to Jimmy in a while and a little gossip was certainly always welcomed. **

**He walked up to Jimmy and poured himself a cup.**

"**Jimmy any news on the Blur?"**

**Jimmy made a face. "Unfortunately no, just rumors of saves but nothing big like the bank and no symbol either."**

**He drank some coffee.**

"**How's Lois taking it, she hasn't told me much about what she's doing."**

"**Not well" said Jimmy "although she's like a pit bull on a pant leg, there's no way she's going to let it go."**

**He put his cup down, disgusted "man I can't drink this shit."**

"**Neither can I" said Clark putting his own cup down.**

"**I have to say she's one determined lady, that's for sure."**

**Jimmy laughed, "determined is her middle name, no doubt about that. I guess you're starting to figure that out."**

**Clark could tell that Jimmy spoke of Lois in a good nature way which signaled his admiration for her.**

**Addressing Clark again Jimmy said, "why do you think the Blur's stopped."**

"**I don't think he's stopped" Clark answered pensively "maybe he's just afraid of taking it to the next level."**

"**Oh yeah and what level is that?"**

"**You know, the public level, higher profile and all that. I really don't know Jimmy I'm just thinking out loud here."**

"**No that makes sense" Jimmy agreed "although the cat's out of the bag already I mean Lois has written two articles about him, it's out there." Jimmy paused for a beat, "although as I've said before I'd rather have the Blur out there saving people than Ultraman, that's for damn sure." Jimmy walked over to the water cooler and poured himself a glass. Clark's face clenched at the mention of Ultraman again. He followed Jimmy to the water cooler.**

"**What did this Ultraman do exactly, I was out of the country for a while." Like a glutton for self-inflicted punition he needed to hear all the sordid, gory details.**

**Jimmy's face took on a somber cast.**

"**You were lucky, believe me, others weren't so lucky. He killed indiscriminately anybody who happened to see his face and he made sure plenty of people saw him. It was awful, truly awful." Jimmy drank some more.**

"**He terrorized this entire city, leaving his mark everywhere. It lasted almost three months and then" Jimmy made a sign with his fingers "pouf, just like that he was gone, vanished."**

**To hear another human being speak of the devastation Ultraman had wrought struck Clark to the very core of his being. He was that monster, had been that monster. Was it the red K. that made him do it? He remembered the red**

**K. fueled rages, the adrenaline rush as it coursed through his system and obscured his mind. Yet he knew, having recently discovered a semblance of a conscience, that it was too easy to blame the drug. Presently he was wracked by doubts. He heard Jimmy's voice as though coming from far, far away.**

**He focused on Jimmy. This was his life now. He could change, he would change.**

"**Hey buddy are you all right" asked Jimmy, concern in his voice. "You seemed far away there for a minute."**

"**I'm fine Jimmy, gotta go." He turned around to leave when Jimmy called him back.**

"**Wait a second, we're all going to the Ace of Clubs tonight for a little R. & R. care to join us?"**

**All meant Lois would be there.**

"**Sure sounds good."**

"**Awesome" said Jimmy "hey Clark ring that bell." He offered his balled up fist to Clark who tapped it lightly.**

"**What the hell does that mean" asked Clark.**

"**I'm your bro, not your foe" answered Jimmy "man you have been out of the loop."**

"**I guess so" replied Clark. He knew he had been no point denying it.**

"**Okay, later, don't forget Ace of Clubs." Jimmy returned to his desk.**

**Clark looked around and saw that Lois was back at hers. He headed in that direction.**

"**What was that all about" asked a curious Lois.**

"**Oh you know, guy stuff" shrugged Clark sitting down.**

"**Guy stuff is usually code word for I can't tell you dick" said Lois "but hey that's okay, suit yourself."**

**Clark looked at Lois who had returned to her work and was now ignoring him, sometimes she was just impossible to talk to or please. Getting her to like him seemed like an impossible challenge at times but damn it he wanted her to like him.**

"**Lois" he said.**

"**Yes Clark" answered Lois without looking up.**

"**Are you going to the Ace of Clubs tonight?"**

**Lois suddenly looked up. "Why are you going?"**

"**As a matter of fact I am, is that a problem?"**

"**No, not a problem." **

"**So are you going or not?"**

"**I am, Oliver and I had made plans to meet there later." Lois checked her watch, darn Oliver was out of reach and it was too late to reschedule somewhere else. She couldn't understand why there was a fluttering in the pit of her stomach at the thought of Clark there, women falling all over themselves to please him and her with Oliver. She put her best poker face on.**

"**Wow that surprises me, you never go anywhere."**

"**Well I'm not a monk Lois, I do like to have some fun now and then." **

"**Okay there's no need to bite my head off." Clark was no longer answering. He was sitting eerily still. Sometimes she just didn't get him at all.**

**Clark was trying to get control of his emotions and failing. The thought of Lois with Oliver bloody Queen made him want to vaporize the entire building. Instead he had to act cool, calm, collected. He was not savage Clark Luthor with lust and blood in his heart, he was this new, improved version of himself, a version he was sometimes having trouble recognizing. At this minute he wanted the old Clark Luthor back. He needed release, he needed an outlet for his sexual frustration and his anger. All his late night trysts with Lois reduced to this, her being with Oliver Queen.**

**He remembered Tess. She was always a willing partner. Suddenly determined, he pushed his chair out of the way, walked towards the elevator and punched the button to the top floor.**

**Lois couldn't understand what was going on. She replayed in her head the conversation they had been having. He definitely seemed angry when she mentioned Oliver, could he be jealous? Was that it? How could it be. Their relationship although smoother now and a tad friendlier had mostly been on a totally professional level. Sure sometimes she could feel his stare burning through her skull, she couldn't deny that he had a definite animal magnetism, something that drew people to him not just women either. He radiated power, she felt its intensity.**

**Was she falling for Clark Luthor? She shook her head trying to rid herself of that notion and yet she had to admit she felt something, she wasn't sure what it was and she wasn't prepared to fully explore it, maybe she would never want to. He was just too dangerous. She looked around for Jimmy but he wasn't at his desk, heaving a sigh, she returned to what she had been doing.**

**Chapter 13:**

**The all too brief elevator ride had done nothing to cool his fraying nerves. He felt raw, exposed, vulnerable all feelings he was ill equipped to deal with. He didn't know who he was or what he was doing and he wasn't sure at all who he wanted to become anymore or if a change of that magnitude was even possible. Right now he just felt like a bundle of unyielding contradictions. He had lusted, he had killed, he had lied, he had destroyed and he had enjoyed all of it without experiencing a single shred of remorse till now. He had been taught by Lionel that this was his birthright, this was what God amongst men did and were expected to do and he had believed it, had been happy to believe it. This message had been pounded relentlessly into his brain and he had become that thing which reveled in destruction, despair and hate. Could that very thing be so utterly transformed as to become other, an other that someone of value like Lois Lane could like or perhaps even love? The question was purely rhetorical because right now he didn't even care what the answer might be. He shut his eyes and blocked his ears trying to stem the flow of images in his head and the nagging voices in his head which screamed conscience. He shook himself wanting to regain a measure of self-control. He was Clark Luthor, he knew what he wanted, what he needed and he was bound and determined to get it.**

**Tess instantly felt the change in the room, a subtle change in barometric pressure, the air was suddenly denser, heavier, pressing down on her and pregnant with purpose. Clark had entered the room, nimble on his feet like a cat.**

**If she hadn't been sitting down she night have swooned, like in Victorian novels, from the heat and the aggressive sexual hunger coming off Clark's body in waves. He wanted her and he hadn't wanted her this way in a long time.**

**She let the silence build but finally the nervous sexual tension got the better of her. She had to release the knot in her stomach, throwing caution to the wind she tried a nervous, "Clark why are you here" her voice sounding tiny like it was coming from far far away.**

**He moved behind her and traced the V where the bare skin of her throat met the neckline of her top. His hand was warm. Tess shivered violently at Clark's touch and he steadied her with his other hand on her shoulder.**

**Bending down so that his warm breath caressed her cheek he whispered suggestively, "I think you know why I'm **

**here Tess." He continued down to her breast and fingered her nipple, stroking it softly but insistently.**

**Tess tried for a feeble response of sorts, a protest. **

"**Clark it's my office. I can't let you do this." And yet she knew she was lost, she had been lost for along time, always and forever powerless to resist him.**

**He spun her chair around to face him.**

"**Sure you can, much more fun that way" and mockingly "don't you want me Tess, don't you want to feel me inside you" he continued caressing her breasts, nibbling delicately on her ear till all rationality was gone. She did want him, she would always want him and he knew it. He made her knees weak, his beautiful face bending down to hers, his luscious full lips, his flashing smile, his emerald eyes with hints of turquoise and topaz unlike any other eyes in the world, his rock hard body, he was irresistible.**

"**What about our bargain Clark" Tess managed to say feeling weak and foolish in alluding to their earlier bargain from months before.**

"**Screw the bargain" growled Clark "when have you ever known me to honor a bargain" and sadly this was true.**

"**I want you now" he continued his voice thick with desire.**

**Clark scooped her up. His mouth came down hard on hers, forceful, demanding. His tongue stroked her teeth while his thumbs continued their lazy circle around her now hard nipples. She could feel his erection pressing against the soft skin of her belly. She was on fire for him. He pushed stuff off the desk and laid her on it. He lifted her skirt till it was wound tight around her waist.**

"**Open your legs for me Tess" and she was oh so eager to comply.**

**He pushed the flimsy material aside and stuck his two fingers inside her wet cunt looking for that magic spot and finding it yielding under his expert touch. Tess was writhing on the desk, desperate to grab his head and push it down so she could feel his hot tongue caressing her clit, stroking, caressing but he wouldn't let her. He continued to toy with her bringing her just to the edge of orgasm and then holding back. It was unbearable, she thought she might faint from wanting him so much. Clark finally tore off the unwanted clothing.**

"**I'm going to fuck you against the wall" he growled and in one swift movement he lifted her up and pinioned her**

**against the wall. The skirt was still riding high on her waist and she was naked from the waist down. Tess sensed that there would be no gentleness in this coupling, it would be fast, furious and merciless and her body was already stretching to accommodate his urgent need and hers.**

**Clark wanted to bury himself deep inside her. He needed to forget and ignore the insistent nagging voice in his head which kept screaming "Lois". His dick was so hard, he shook with the urge to finally relieve himself. He dropped his pants and cupped Tess' ass with his hands. She angled her mouth to kiss him but he brushed her aside. He didn't want her mouth, he wanted her cunt. Tess was drunk with pleasure hovering on the edge of an as yet unrealized orgasm. She fingered his balls lightly and opened herself up even wider, wrapping her legs around his strong waist."**

"**Tell me you want me Tess, you want me bad" he dropped one hand fingered her opening , slick with her arousal.**

"**I want you Clark, I want you so much" Tess managed to articulate in a voice made weak by desire.**

**He entered her deep and hard, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from Tess. He trust still deeper into her feeling her muscles twitch beneath his pulsing cock. He slammed into her again and again, chest heaving till he felt the sweet release and hers. She uttered a single cry which he muffled with his finger on her lips and then they were both spent.**

**Lois wasn't doing much of anything which was unusual for her. She was still preoccupied with Clark's mysterious and abrupt departure. She tried to refocus on the article she had been reading for hours, now it seemed, but none of it appeared to make sense. Frustrated with her lack of progress she remembered that Ms. Luthor had asked to see her regarding further articles on the Blur and to ascertain Lois' progress on that front. The meeting would be short and sweet since Lois was no further ahead on that front till the Blur chose to reveal himself again. She wished she possessed the power to compel him to do just that. She needed something big and bold and so far he hadn't delivered it. Maybe it was time to pay Ms. Cruella a visit, she wasn't doing anything important right now after all, nothing that couldn't wait till tomorrow. Lois pushed her chair and started walking in the direction of the elevator rehearsing what she would tell Ms. Luthor.**

**Lois was standing at the door of Tess Luthor poised to enter yet some inexplicable trepidation was holding her back. Normally she would have knocked and barged in unannounced thereby setting the parameters of how this conversation was to take place. Today she was weary. She could hear what curiously sounded like lovemaking noises, heat seemed to be radiating off the door which she could now see was slightly opened. Curiosity being her strongest dominant trait she just couldn't help herself. She pushed the door with the tip of her shoe and was greeted with**

**a sight that took her breath away and caused an involuntary gasp to issue from her lips. She bit down hard to prevent any further sound. Clark's hard ass fully exposed in all its muscular glory was pumping hard into Tess who**

**appeared dead to the world except for the pleasure she was obviously experiencing. Her eyes were half close but unseeing. Clark's muscles clenching violently as he worked to reach his climax and hers.**

**Lois wanted to move but she was rooted to the spot, paralyzed, feeling like a voyeur yet unable to look away.**

**She should have been shocked and she was but her body was betraying her underlying emotions. She suddenly felt hot and feverish, wetness dampening her underwear, hear breath coming in short gasps. She hadn't had sex in so long and to see it so nakedly displayed was having an uncontrollable impact on her senses. She shook her head to break the spell, she needed to move before she was found out. She closed the door as quietly as she could and headed back towards the elevator trying to figure out her conflicting emotions. **

**She felt disgust, disappointment, and yes even envy. Intellectually she knew that Clark and Tess weren't brother and sister but she couldn't shake the feeling that something in their coupling was fundamentally wrong. She was disappointed that Tess could let herself be so blatantly manipulated and she was envious, honesty demanded she wrestle with that feeling, because Tess was enjoying Clark in ways that perhaps Lois might have wanted to enjoy him. There she had admitted it to herself, that feeling was out there. She lusted for him. When she was beside him she could feel this invisible current from her womb straight to his groin. He gave no notice that he had ever **

**been aware of that but then Clark was incredibly good at masking his feelings and when he wanted to he could be resolutely opaque. Maybe it was her perennial bad boy attraction fixation rearing its ugly head again, she should try instead to focus on Oliver who had been a tender, caring boyfriend. She exited the elevator and returned to her desk wondering how she was going to react when Clark came down. She decided she would go with what came naturally without any coherent plan in mind. She just couldn't think right now.**

**Chapter 14:**

**Clark should have had a spring in his step getting out of the elevator but instead of feeling relieved he was feeling guilty. Was the episode with Tess, undoubtedly rewarding from a purely sexual point of view, a signal that Clark Luthor was ready to reassert his dominion? Why had it been so easy to revert back to his old ways which entailed power, dominance and selfishness in equal measure with no fear of consequence for there could be no doubt that he had used Tess again for his own selfish gratification and pleasure. He had preyed on her love for him and might do so again in the future, what did that say about him? He was an amoral being and flirting with words like redemption, conscience, remorse, reinvention and enlightenment only served to mask his real inner self not transform it. Using words and understanding words was not the same as living out their meaning.**

**He entered the bull pen noting that Lois was still at her desk. Although he could only see the back of her he sensed a tightening in her shoulders, a restlessness, a feeling of storm clouds gathering ahead with a downpour soon to follow. Best to approach cautiously. He tried to make his voice as cheery as possible as he sat down to face her.**

"**Lois, anything interesting happen while I was gone?"**

**Lois gazed studiously away and gave no indication that she had even heard the question.**

"**Lois" Clark repeated a little more forcefully this time.**

**She finally looked up.**

"**Sorry Clark, there seems to be an annoying buzz in my head and it turns out to be you." She sat back quite pleased with herself.**

**Clark was taken aback. Lois was usually feisty but right now she seemed to be gunning for an argument, perhaps even a fight, something must have happened to get her all worked up.**

**He opted for a placating "wow, I'm gone for a bit and I come back to you lobbing zingers at me for not apparent reason" he sighed pressing on "I mean I thought we had moved beyond this at this stage of our relationship."**

**Lois was not placated easily he could see that.**

"**First of all there is no 'our relationship', we barely know each other and secondly I wouldn't call being gone for two hours a bit of time." Oops, big mistake thought Lois, why did I even have to say that. She braced herself for the inevitable.**

"**Sorry Lois, I didn't realize that you spent a lot of your time clocking my absences." What was wrong with her thought Clark.**

"**I don't, I didn't" Lois offered in weak reply, deflated, the fight gone out of her. She had done this to herself. She had given him an opening and he had seized it. Why did he have to be so clever with the comebacks, that used to be her domain. Looking at Clark now she couldn't help but notice that his hair was mussed, his lips seemed fuller than usual, the top buttons of his shirt were undone, his eyes were brighter, he reeked of sex, she could smell it on him and it made her angry all over again and left her tongue tied. At this very moment she hated herself even more than she hated him.**

**Clark was starting to feel out of his depth. He genuinely hated being on the bad side of Lois. He knew she was upset but of course, she was right there was no 'them' she could never confide in him. He decided that the best thing to do was appear nonchalant, unruffled, shrug her whole moodiness as a one off moment. He made a move to pat her on the arm across the desk but she waved his hand away. The last thing she needed was a pity pat from Clark Luthor. **

**Clark knew when it was best not to insist so he just kept quiet and tried focusing on something else. That something else turned out to be Jimmy who was just now approaching his desk. Clark hoped it wouldn't be a "ring that bell" moment, he really hated that shit.**

"**Clark" Jimmy said " you haven't forgotten about the Ace of Clubs, a bunch of us are meeting there tonight, remember?"**

"**No, I haven't forgotten Jimmy, I'll be there" and he added for Lois' benefit "looking forward to it actually."**

"**Cool" replied Jimmy "what about you Ms. Lane, will you be joining us?"**

**Lois didn't have time to answer before Clark replied "Miss Lane already has a date there with Oliver Queen."**

**Lois gave Clark a dark look but he ignored her.**

"**No problem, the more the merrier, right Clark" he added conspiratorially.  
>"Absolutely" agreed Clark "see you later Jimmy."<strong>

"**Later guys." Lois watched him walk away wishing she wasn't going but there was no way she could get out of it now, Oliver would be waiting for her. Meanwhile Clark was thinking the same thing but he didn't want to disappoint Jimmy. Returning to their work they both decided they were stuck and had no other choice but show up.**

**Chapter 15:**

**The Ace of Clubs was really hopping tonight just the way Jimmy liked it. It was great to get away from work once in a while. He was actually surprised that Clark had showed up but showed up he had and he seemed to be enjoying himself. Jimmy had taken a shine to the guy against his better judgment and that of Lois. He really wished she would give him a chance. He sensed a world of promise in Clark and he intuited that Clark was a pretty lonely guy. He didn't seem to have a lot of male friends or any friends at all. Lois could be stubborn sometimes but he knew she'd come around eventually. At least Clark had made himself quite useful at the DP, he was pulling his weight doing a lot of fluff pieces that nobody else wanted to do. The boss had said no preferential treatment and that's the way it had been, none given and none asked for. Jimmy respected that. He ordered another drink and caught Clark's eye but Clark nodded no, he was still nursing his. He was sitting between two lovely ladies, one of which was a cute, pert, blond receptionist who Jimmy had vainly tried to impress for a possible date. Needless to say she hadn't given him the time of day whereas she was practically hanging over every word that Clark was saying. In fact it was pretty funny seeing those two going at it each trying to catch Clark's attention and hold it. The guy was a regular chick magnet. He had seduced most of the women in the bull pen, except Lois, and could probably seduce the entire female staff of the Daily Planet if he put his mind to it. Actually, even though Jimmy was a guy, he could understand the attraction. Clark was an intensely charismatic man. In a room full of people he stood out and it wasn't just because of his size or the fact that he was handsome, it was the way he occupied space filling it with his presence and claiming it as his. Jimmy just wished he could do that but he knew it wasn't something that you learned, you either had it or you didn't and Clark had it in spades. He wondered if Lois was going to show up, she had said she was meeting Oliver here but so far Oliver was a no show. He got up to use the men's room and saw Oliver Queen coming in through the door. He had met him a couple of times in the company of Lois but they weren't on buddy buddy terms. He watched as Oliver took a stool at the bar. He would ask them to join their group once Lois arrived, better that way.**

**Lois had taken extra care with her appearance this evening. She was wearing a low cut orange dress with little straps, the stretchy material hugging her in all the right places. Her hair was up in that artfully messy kind of way and her makeup was strategically applied to emphasize her eyes and mouth the two features in her face she liked the most. She was pleasantly flushed having taken the liberty of pouring herself a couple glasses of wine before hitting the bar. She knew she shouldn't drink and drive but she was feeling reckless tonight. She would be going home with Ollie in any case and he lived close by. **

**She entered the dark lit space, shrugged off her jacket and let her eyes circle the room. She should have been trying to spot Ollie but instead her gaze was drawn to the table where Clark was sitting, ideally positioned between two women who only had eyes for him. Well, no surprise there thought Lois wistfully. Clark was in the middle of regaling everybody with some tale or other and she marveled, once again, at the ease with which he commanded a room full of people. Somehow Clark's gaze met hers but she quickly looked away in the direction of the bar where she now noticed Ollie doing a little wave to attract her attention.**

**She squared her shoulders and started walking towards him in her six inch heels. They were a bitch to walk on but she liked the little lilt they gave her hips, makingthem sway just so for that little extra boost of playfulness, sexiness and confidence. She could still feel Clark's eyes boring into her. **

"**Hello handsome", she gave Ollie a passionate kiss on the lips, hoping Clark would still be looking.**

**Ollie who wasn't used to Lois' public displays of affection returned the kiss in kind.**

"**Well this was certainly unexpected," he said.**

"**I hope you're not complaining" she licked her lips wickedly "there might be more where that came from. Listen want to join the D.P. Crowd I notice Jimmy is waving madly at us to come on over." Jimmy had indeed been waving.**

**Ollie turned away from Lois. "I'm not sure I want to Clark Luthor is there, we don't have a pleasant history together." Lois knew all about their years spent in the same exclusive, private school.**

**She sighed, "just for tonight Ollie can we please forget about the past and have some fun. I'm sure he'll ignore you, do the same. He doesn't have to ruin our evening does he?" Lois was irresistible and she knew it, she didn't plead very often.**

**Oliver glanced at Jimmy who was still making 'come on over gestures'. "I guess you're right, we can always have our quiet evening later in my apartment." He nuzzled her indicating that he had more than quiet on his mind and Lois let him. She took his hand and they headed for Jimmy's table.**

"**Well look who's decided to join us" said Clark " Oliver Queen and the lovely Ms. Lane, that calls for a round of drinks." He motioned to the waiter. "What will everybody be having or better yet" he seemed to think about it "I believe a round of champagne would be in order, waiter three bottles of Pommery." Lois felt that was a little ostentatious but she hardly ever drank champagne, beer being more her thing, so she wasn't about ready to object.**

"**That's very generous of you Mr. Luthor" she purred.**

"**Anything for Lois Lane." he replied, holding her eyes in his. Something seemed to pass between them.**

**Drinks were poured. "Sante everybody" said Clark. He noticed that Oliver wasn't drinking.**

"**Don't you like champagne Oliver" he asked.**

"**I like it fine but I think I'll get something else." "Waiter" called Oliver ignoring Lois' elbow jab. He ordered a **

**cassis screwdriver instead.**

**Jimmy was wondering what the hell was going on. Oliver was obviously unhappy with the present company, namely Clark, and Lois was acting weird. She certainly downed that champagne in a hurry and was already on to her second or even third glass. Oliver was trying to tone her down a bit but she seemed determined to get drunk and fast. The girls on either side of Clark were still trying to get his attention but they weren't having much success anymore. He seemed fixated on what Lois was doing, casting surreptitious glances her way or even obvious ones and she was insolently returning them. Something was up with those two but what? Jimmy was getting pleasantly buzzed himself, that champagne was certainly doing its job, it was beyond mellow.**

**Suddenly Lois got up, she was a little unsteady on her feet but not too bad all in all. She certainly felt O.K.**

"**Come on Ollie, I love this song, let's go dance." She started pulling on his arm but Ollie was not in the mood to dance. He just wanted to get the hell out of there. Lois kept insisting.**

**Clark got up.**

"**I'll dance with you Lois" he said and before Lois could refuse he whisked her off to the dance floor. The music had changed to a slow dance. Clark drew Lois to him. She could feel the length of his hard body pressed against her. She kept having flashbacks of Clark's muscular legs clenching, pushing into Tess, his naked ass exposed. She wanted to stop thinking about that but the images kept intruding, insistent, demanding her attention. Clark placed his hand on her bare back and started rubbing it ever so lightly with the tips of his fingers. Her skin was silky smooth and soft. He could feel her shivering and swaying beneath his fingers. Alcohol didn't affect him but having Lois wrapped in his arms made him feel recklessly adventurous. "I'm very attracted to you Ms. Lane" he whispered in that sexy growl of his - "mmm you smell heavenly." He bent his head down lower towards her exposed, vulnerable neck inhaling her sweet scent making sure to keep his lower body away from hers not wanting to scare her with the intensity of his erection. Nevertheless his actions were starting to have an impact making her feel wobbly on her feet. She leaned in further for support and wrapped her slender arms tighter around his neck. She wanted to lay her head on his broad shoulder but she wouldn't, she couldn't. She should have begged him to stop but she seemed powerless to stop him. Dimly she remembered that Ollie was there, Ollie was her boyfriend, he was loving and tender and she cared for him a great deal. Clark wouldn't be tender. She could feel his hot breath on her hair, she sensed his need, he wanted her. Heat flooded her belly and her nipples hardened aching for his touch. She was certain Clark would have obliged if she had given him the slightest indication but she tried desperately to keep her hunger for him from overwhelming her completely. What was wrong with her, she wanted to be ravished by him right there on the dance floor he had her in some kind of wicked spell which she needed to break free from Thankfully just as Lois was debating how to do just that Oliver appeared none too pleased with what he had been observing from the sidelines. "Hey buddy do you mind if I dance with my girlfriend" placing the emphasis squarely on girlfriend just in case Clark Luthor didn't get the message. Clark let her go reluctantly and watched them dance away. The pain of no longer having her in his arms was almost palpable. He returned to his table and grabbed one of the all too willing girls and drew her to the dance floor. He planted a hot, ravenous kiss on her lips noting that Lois was still peeking at him from behind Oliver's head. He winked at her lasciviously and she pushed her head down into Ollie's shoulder.**

**Somehow he could sense she was a little jealous, maybe even envious.**

**Well too bad Ms. Lane, he thought to himself, I'll let someone else take advantage of me. He continued to nuzzle his partner who was enjoying this rebound attention not caring where it sprang from. A little unplanned sex was not an unwelcome thing. He was a man of needs after all. **

**Chapter 16:**

**Clark needed to do something, something dramatic. He needed to bring the Blur back. Tess had assured him, after much cajoling, that she would make a point of asking Ms. Lane to partner up with Clark if the Blur were to reappear. It was now or never. The Ace of Clubs had left him with a sour taste in his mouth. Seeing Lois with Oliver Queen was almost more than he could bear which begged the question, was he falling hard for Ms. Lane or was it a question of pride? No woman had ever rejected him. Lois didn't seem to have any trouble doing just that. Although he had never made any overt effort to capture her heart or her senses his seduction of Lois, as limited as it had been, was going nowhere fast. Since the Ace of Clubs where he had felt her almost melting in his arms she talked to him minimally, in fact she appeared to be going out of her way to avoid him. They hadn't partnered up on even smaller stuff since the bank robbery, their one and only time working together. It was frustrating to have her so close and yet so out of reach. He had adopted a cool attitude as well in response to hers but it was starting to wear thin and to fray his nerves which was highly unusual because his nerves were of steel and seldom got frayed.**

"**Lois" Lois looked up from her desk to see Randall standing in front of her.**

"**What's up Randall got a juicy story cooking for me." Lois said expectantly.**

"**Actually no." Lois' enthusiasm was immediately deflated. **

"**That's too bad, I could really use something, I feel like I'm in the doldrums right now." Feeling dejected and uninspired did not sit well with Lois. **

"**Whatever" said Randall "boss lady wants to see you pronto so don't keep her waiting." and with those words of wisdom he took off, back to his cubicle.**

**What was that about thought Lois, Tess Luthor wanted to see her then she remembered why they had never had that talk about future Blur articles. She glanced over at Clark but, as usual, he was doing his own thing and ignoring her. She blushed red imagining him pinning Tess to the wall all over again. Well she would continue to ignore him as well, tit for tat. It was childish but it was a question of who would break down first and cry mercy.**

**Time to face the music. It was going to be tough seeing Tess again. The last time she had seen her Tess was in the grip of naked lust. She would never be able to shake those images. She had never liked Tess before but now she found herself liking her even less.**

**This time Lois didn't hesitate. She knocked on the door of Tess' office and barged in unannounced.**

"**I'm here Ms. Luthor, what's the emergency?" Lois waited.**

"**Refreshingly direct, please sit down Ms. Lane." Tess pointed to an available chair.**

"**I prefer to stand" replied Lois "if it's about my progress on the Blur it shouldn't take too long."**

**Tess looked at her quizzically. **

"**You seem more hostile than usual Ms. Lane, did I do something to offend you recently."**

**You've done plenty to offend me thought Lois trying vainly to reconcile the present image of a cool self-possessed Tess with the pictures in her head. Nevertheless she answered a noncommittal "no, just the normal every day aggravations."**

**Tess felt like firing Lois on the spot, she was so damn insolent but Lois was one of her best reporters so she had to make do.**

"**All right Ms. Lane, this shouldn't take long." She paused for effect. "It concerns Clark Luthor."**

"**What about him" said Lois trying to still the flutter in her stomach at the mention of his name.**

"**I want you and him to partner together if and when another Blur sighting should occur, something big like what happened at the bank." Tess knew damn well that there would be another Blur sighting but she had her poker face on.**

**Lois wasn't saying anything. She was furiously thinking of ways to get out of this predicament. She didn't want to partner with Clark, she was deathly scared of what might happen.**

"**I'm not sure he's ready for the big time" she said gamely.**

"**Well I think he is" continued Tess " he's never going to get better at reporting unless he starts working on bigger stories." **

"**In any case it's not your decision to make. I'm your boss and I have final say, please try and be cooperative for a change." Tess really couldn't understand what the attraction was for Clark but judging from Lois' reaction she wasn't sure he was going to get anywhere far with her.**

**Lois could only voice a "yes Ms. Luthor" trying to put as much venom as she could into those three little words.**

**Tess pretended she didn't notice. "That will be all Miss Lane." And just like that Lois was dismissed. She was angry, annoyed and apprehensive. She wanted a Blur story but she was going to have to pay dearly for that headline.**

**Chapter 17:**

**Clark had been spending a lot of time at the Daily Planet, not just day time but evenings as well waiting for his big Blur break. He had done a few saves but nothing spectacular enough to warrant Lois Lane's undivided attention so in the mean time he listened to the radio and tried to keep himself busy. The problem was Lois spent a lot of time at the Planet as well. Either she was a total workaholic or had broken up with Oliver Queen, Clark preferred the second scenario but he didn't dare ask her which one it was. Things were still cool between them aside from a few predictable barbs Lois mostly pretended he didn't really exist, which was tough. He was finding it difficult to ignore her, she was so darn cute. He would catch himself looking at her when he knew she wasn't looking. There was nothing about her that he didn't love. There he had actually said it to himself. His bold plan to seduce Lois Lane had sure backfired, he was the one who had been seduced. Nevertheless he hadn't given up entirely. He just needed the opportune moment. He had felt sparks fly when she had been in his arms, at the Club, in what now felt like eons ago. Maybe tonight would be the night something finally happened. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to take this torture. Some days he just felt like ravishing her on the desk, hiding a constant painful erection was also difficult. He was going to explode from the sheer lust of wanting her. It needed to stop but he wanted her to want him as well nothing else would satisfy him.**

**Lois had gone out to get something to eat, of course she hadn't invited him and he didn't expect her to. He turned the radio up a notch he hadn't been fully concentrating but now it seemed something was happening. A fire had broken out in a warehouse in the industrial part of the city. Authorities suspected illegals working in sweat shop conditions.**

**This could be the break he had been waiting for. Clark blurred to the site, rescued the alien workers and put out the fire. The structure still bore some fire damage but everybody was safe and accounted for. **

**He was sitting at his desk when Lois returned. She puckered her nose as she neared their desks.**

"**Do you smell smoke" she sniffed the air.**

**Clark brushed his hand against his pants, cleaning after saves was a work in progress.**

"**No, not really I don't smell anything."**

"**Okay fine" she sat down "it must be my overactive imagination."**

**She took a second look at Clark. She had to admit he was a fine looking man in that dark blue shirt which set off his eyes beautifully and his ass in those jeans. She watched him leave the desk to get a glass of water. But wait a minute what happened to the suit. He was wearing a suit this morning, she was sure of it.**

**Clark returned with his glass of water, thinking he shouldn't look too impatient, he needed to introduce the story in a way that didn't seem planned. Lois was looking at him curiously.**

"**What, what's wrong" he checked himself, everything was where it should be.**

"**What happened to the suit" asked Lois "you were wearing a suit this morning."**

"**I went home to change." And seeing that Lois didn't quite believe him he added "I took a shortcut."**

"**Through what" replied Lois "through a black hole." She wasn't going to let that drop now was the time to switch topic.**

"**Okay, never mind that" said Clark "listen to this I thought I caught something just now." He turned up the volume on the radio. News about the fire at the warehouse was still being broadcast. Lois's interest was piqued.**

"**What are you thinking, you think the Blur put out the fire?" This was the longest conversation they had had in quite some time, Clark was enjoying it.**

"**I think it might be, it fits, fire breaks out and is put out under mysterious circumstances, everybody's saved but nobody can identify who did it." He waited for Lois' reaction.**

"**Wow you got all that information already, why didn't you tell me as soon as I walked in, I mean if it's the Blur it's big stuff, you should have told me right away." She was getting angry at him.**

"**Hey wait a minute, I wanted to make sure, what's the rush anyways. I think we should play it cool, wait a couple of hours and then go investigate, we're looking for a sign that the Blur did this, right?" **

**Lois pondered this.**

"**Okay fine but what if somebody else finds the sign before we do."**

"**No I don't think we have to worry about that. The Blur's pretty humble, he probably hid it in a place that's hard to see or get to. The real investigation won't get under way till tomorrow morning which gives us tonight to check out the place." There he had laid out the plan, would Lois go for it was the million dollar question.**

**She was still thinking.**

"**We published the sign in the paper, many have seen it." She was skeptical.**

"**I know we did but it was small and it was quite a while ago, we haven't published it since." Man Lois was a tough cookie but she was an investigative reporter after all, questions were her bread and butter.**

**She looked at Clark seemingly coming to a decision. "You seem pretty sure of yourself and the Blur, what are you the Blur's psychic or something." **

"**Come on Lois, I'm just trying to be logical here." He gave her his most self-deprecating smile.**

**He was hard to resist. Lois was weary of going out there at night, alone with Clark, she really didn't trust herself around him which was why she had been avoiding him and yet this Blur story was too tantalizing to ignore.**

"**Fine but no funny business and it's my story, you're just tagging along."**

**Clark hid a smile. "Whatever you say Lois." Game on.**

**Chapter 18:**

**They arrived at the warehouse around one in the morning. The full moon, a lovers moon, cast long shadows amid the deserted, industrial landscape. It was a squat, stark ugly building and as predicted by Clark there was no one around save for two bored looking guards who patrolled around it aimlessly. The investigation into the suspicious causes of the fire would resume in the morning but for now they had the place virtually to themselves which was exactly how Clark wanted it. Lois had changed into more comfortable clothes at the office, jeans, shirt, jacket and runners, she was ready for any and all eventuality even running she thought ruefully to herself.**

**Clark turned to Lois. "Wait here for a minute I'm going to go and talk to the guards see if they'll give us a couple of hours." Lois nodded, it was okay for Clark to prove his usefulness somehow and she wasn't about to deny him a little bit of leadership.**

"**Fine. I'll wait here" she replied.**

**She watched as Clark walked over to talk to the guys. Some money changed hands, he gave her a thumbs up sign and she entered the building. When Clark was certain she had gone in, he knocked both guys out making sure they would be out for a fairly long time. He laid them gently behind a giant dumpster. They would wake up with a major headache and nothing worse. Lois was already exploring the cavernous space filled with sewing machines and huge bolts of material which had burned quite fiercely. Although the building was mostly brick there was still a lot of wood around and that had started burning as well. A stairway led to a glass encased office. As soon as the massive steel door closed behind him Clark fried the locking mechanism which would have allowed it to reopen. There was only one entrance and exit. Since this was an illegal operation there were no close circuit cameras in the building, the owners didn't really want a record of what was going on, instead they used goons to keep the workers suitably compliant. They had fled when the fire broke out, leaving the workers to fend for themselves. It was a sad situation and Clark wasn't insensitive to that fact.**

**He called out to Lois, " see anything yet."**

"**Nope but it's a huge space he could have hidden it anywhere." She continued to poke around looking for the elusive Blur sign. **

"**I think this fire was set deliberately" Lois called out "I'm no expert but it looks like it might have started here" Lois mused out loud pointing to more charred material remains.**

"**Insurance money perhaps," she continued to no one in particular "damn I hate sweatshops they're just plain evil."**

**Clark knew exactly where the Blur sign was but he was content to let Lois poke around some more and discover it all by herself. He might have to eventually point her in the right direction but for now he went up to the office to check it out. The creeps might have left incriminating documents behind. There was a safe which had been opened but not everything had been grabbed or more likely in their haste to escape they had allowed something to fall out. Clark picked up the paper, it was a spreadsheet with bank statements, money was being socked away in offshore bank accounts, tax exempt of course. This would be useful. Lois would be pleased. He watched her through the window. She didn't stop to rest, nothing stopped her when she was on the hunt. Clark really admired her tenacity and her drive. She was not only beautiful and sexy but smart, capable and compassionate. These were qualities he never thought Clark Luthor would have appreciated but he was changing, he had changed.**

**They had been here for over one hour already, time to move the search in the right direction.**

**He came down from the office. **

"**Lois" he called out "what about here" he pointed to a mountainous pile of partially burned clothing.**

"**I was just going there" she replied as she made her way up on top of the pile.**

"**I can't see anything from here, it's too big, we're going to have to get rid of some clothes. Come over here and help me." The pungent smoke smell was making her dizzy and she was getting all dirty from the ashes.**

"**Come down Lois" Clark urged "I'll do it, I'll call you if I see something."**

"**No I'm staying right here, don't forget the camera, just in case."**

**Clark rushed back to where he had left the camera and scrambled up to meet Lois. He started flinging clothes down the pile while Lois was content to watch him. Suddenly she spotted something.**

"**There look, I think that's it." She pointed to what might have appeared to an untrained eye as nothing but a smudge. Clark cleared the ashes from it and the tell tale sign in the shape of a B appeared much bigger than the one at the bank.**

**Lois was overjoyed. "We did it. It was him. Quick take a picture and let's get the hell out of here, mission accomplished." Clark snapped a few photos and both he and Lois scrambled down heading for the door.**

**Lois pushed on it but it wouldn't budge. She was starting to get frustrated.**

"**Come on Clark do something" she yelled.**

**Clark made a big show of heaving, twisting and pushing but again the door remained resolutely closed.**

**Lois was starting to worry.**

"**What the hell" she said "what's wrong with the damn door" she looked around fitfully already aware that this was the only exit.**

"**I think the looking mechanism might have fried during the blaze" said Clark.**

"**But it was working fine before" countered Lois.**

"**Lois the door was open when we arrived, we closed it behind us when we entered. I'm afraid we're stuck here till morning unless..." he let his voice trail.**

"**What about the guards" wailed Lois. She started pounding on the door but to no avail nobody was coming.**

**This was bad, really really bad.**

"**Lois those guys don't get paid enough to stay awake, I'm afraid we're on our own."**

"**Not so fast Sherlock" she threw her bag on the ground and started rifling through it muttering curses to herself.**

"**Damn I can't believe it I don't have my phone" she hit her forehead with her hand "how stupid is that."**

"**It must have fallen out of your bag back at the office." Clark had made sure that her phone wouldn't be available.**

**She turned to Clark, "okay hand me your phone then" she held out her hand.**

"**Sorry Lois" he answered sheepishly I don't have mine either. I forgot it back at the office, I mean we left pretty fast." **

"**What" Lois exploded "that's the second Lois Lane rule of investigating journalism never leave without your darn phone." This was a disaster plain and simple.**

"**Lois" Clark reminded her gently "you just broke one of your own rules."**

"**I knew you'd bring that up, now what" she said dejectedly.**

"**Let's go up to the office and try and make ourselves comfortable while we wait for the morning I mean" he added "what else can we do." **

**The thought of spending an entire night with Clark Luthor was not sitting well with Lois but really what choice did she have. She followed him up the stairs.**

**Clark pushed away the desk and cleared a space on the floor. He went downstairs and came back with a pile of unburned clothing and layed them haphazardly. Lois watched him with trepidation. Better and better, she thought, he was making a bed.**

"**Relax Lois" Clark said "I'm not going to attack you if that's what you're worried about." He laid down on the improvised bed stretching his lanky frame to full advantage. Lois didn't want to look, she was scared of what seeing him like that was going to do to her. She continued to stare out the window, sneaking a peak at Clark's reflection through the glass. Presently he got up again and opened some drawers bringing out of a mickey of vodka.**

"**How about it Lois" he held it up "it might relax you" he took a swig. What the hell, she turned around and took the proffered bottle feeling the alcohol snake its way to her belly. Maybe another one, she thought, as she took another swig.**

**Feeling unobserved Clark took out the small piece of green kryptonite hidden in a small lead case. He put it in his pocket. It was just enough to make him sweat but not enough to do any real damage. He started feeling hot, his scalp was tingling and his face felt flushed. He had to sit down.**

**Lois noticed something was wrong. She went up to him.**

"**What's the matter Clark, are you feeling okay" she couldn't hide the concern in her voice.**

"**I don't know, I'm feeling hot" sweat started matting his hair.**

"**I think I better throw some water on my face." There was a sink in the corner. Clark wet his hair, some of the water splashing on his shirt. He put the green k. back into its case.**

"**Lois do you mind if I take off my shirt, I'm feeling really hot." Without waiting for Lois' answer he took it off and stood standing in his snug, low slung jeans and a white sleeveless shirt. With his hair wet, his face still flushed and that incredible body of his, he looked positively heavenly. Lois could barely tear her eyes away. This was going to be harder than she thought. She was starting to feel dizzy all over, his sexiness was hard to resist.**

**Clark sat down on the bed again. Lois let her eyes travel over him and suddenly noticed the scar on his arm.**

**She approached to take a closer look.**

"**What the hell Clark, what is this" she touched the puckered flesh of the L sending bolts of lightening coursing through her body and his.**

**Clark looked up at her. "It's a brand Lois, courtesy of Lex Luthor."**

"**Lex did this to you" she could hardly believe it.**

"**Lex hated me, he thought I was taking his place, he wanted to remind me who was boss." **

"**So sorry Clark, how was it living in the Luthor mansion" she needed to ask that.**

"**It wasn't pretty" answered Clark "Lionel was very hard, he raised me to be something I really wasn't sure I was."**

**He looked away, he was trying to soften Lois but it was all true. Living in the mansion had mostly been hell.**

**Lois got up. She felt sorry and sad for Clark. It must have been so very difficult for him, she had no idea.**

**But then she remembered Tess, she had to ask.**

"**What about Tess" she demanded.**

"**What about her" replied Clark. It was now or never she had to let him know, maybe it was the alcohol talking but she couldn't stop herself.**

"**I saw you with her" she paused "upstairs in the office, you were having sex with her." There it was, Clark now understood why she had cooled to him after his encounter with Tess.**

"**I, I wasn't spying" sputtered Lois "Tess had asked to see me and...well it just happened."**

**Clark looked at her in earnest. "Listen Lois, first of all Tess is not my sister. She was barely home, she was gone in boarding school for most of her years, she only came back for good a few years ago." This wasn't entirely true but Lois didn't have to know this. He went on "she was the only one who ever showed me real kindness." He stopped again. "I know it might seem weird to you but she loves me and I'm fond of her." **

"**So you used her" spat Lois "you preyed on her feelings for you to have sex with her, that's pretty despicable."**

"**Hey she was getting what she wanted out of the deal, believe me she was more than happy with our little arrangement." He laid down again.**

"**I know it's hard to understand but it is what it is. I haven't had sex with her since in case you're wondering." He closed his eyes signaling an end to this particular line of questioning.**

**Lois moved back to her silent vigil by the window, she had been wondering and now she knew.**

**Clark wanted Lois but he wasn't going to beg for it. He started focusing his mind on sending vibrations from his groin straight to her womb. He wanted her to feel his need. His cock started pulsating, he allowed wave after wave of heat to leave his body and touch Lois intimately. **

**Lois felt like there was an invisible electrical string pulling her inexorably towards him. Her cunt started to ache and seep with moisture. She felt like she was in heat she wanted him so badly. She tried to steel herself but bringing her legs together only deepened the feeling. Her breasts felt hot and tingly against the material of her blouse. She wondered briefly if one could experience an orgasm at a distance, she could feel her heart racing out of control. She braced herself against the ledge of the window. She had never wanted a man this badly, the ferocity of her need left her gasping for air. **

**Clark got up and laid a hand on her shoulder. She was powerless to resist, she turned around to face him. She felt too much, she was too hot, her flesh was too sensitive. He bend his head down and kissed her hungrily, their tongues meeting and dueling in an erotic dance of sweet delight. The overwhelming need to feel his nakedness next to hers submerged her senses. His hands cupped her face while his tongue continued to possess hers. The hard ridge of his cock rode against her sensitive cleft, pressing the seam of her jeans against her clit and stroking it sensually.**

**His body hard and demanding he ground his hips between her thighs. His hands left her face and attacked her blouse, popping the buttons recklessly. She responded in kind lifting the shirt above his head and getting a look at his tight, rippled abs. He released her bra strap smoothly, the cups falling away from the swollen mounds of her breasts. He bent his head, lips parting to suck the hard needy peaks of her nipples. Electricity surged through Lois and she swayed with desire. She didn't think she would be able to stand up much longer.**

"**Clark" she breathed. Sensing her need Clark picked her up effortlessly and laid her down on the improvised bed. He took one moment to look at her. She looked beautiful, her long dark hair fanning out, her flushed face, her swollen lips, her eyes wild with desire, her heaving breasts. He would never get enough of her. He wanted to make her senses sing, hear her voice calling out his name in between her groans of pleasure.**

"**Lois you make me crazy" he growled, his voice thick with desire, "I've wanted you for so very long."**

**His hands moved to her jeans, strong fingers releasing the metal buttons and the zipper. She was wearing a lacy black tong which revealed more than it concealed. He slid it expertly down her legs and shrugged off her runners.**

**Lois was now gloriously stark naked. He was delighted to see that her pussy wasn't shaved. He didn't want to fuck a little girl. He wanted to fuck a woman and Lois was all woman.**

**Fully exposed to his ravenous gaze Lois had never felt so turned on, her clit throbbing with the intensity of her desire. Clark had never been this hard, his cock raging to get free but first he wanted to pleasure her, drive her crazy, make her lose control.**

**His lips pressed to her thighs and he spread them wider with his hands. He placed one of her legs on his shoulder exposing the bare folds of her pussy. He let his fingers trail there, feeling her convulsing beneath his hand.**

**Heated and damp he flicked his tongue on the tiny, delicate bundle of nerves of her clit. Lois' fingers tunneled into his hair willing him deeper and deeper into her, blind to anything but the erotic intensity of her pleasure.**

**She felt her pussy tightening and clenching as he pressed two fingers into her swollen opening while simultaneously continuing to lick her with his delicious tongue.**

**A convulsive wave of electric pleasure tore through her searing her with a heat that threatened to consume her. Her nails dug into his scalp, finding no purchase there, she moaned as she tried to get closer and closer to the burning caress of his wicked tongue. His fingers had found her most sensitive spot and her hips started bucking uncontrollably as she reached a mind numbing orgasm which left her paralyzed with delight yet craving more.**

**She looked up at his beautiful face, she wanted to feel him inside her. She fumbled with his belt and the zipper of his pants and soon he was gloriously naked too, his balls heavy with want, his cock rock hard. She had never seen such a beautiful sight.**

"**Clark" she cried " I want to feel you inside me."**

**His swollen cock trembled at the opening caressing her with his tip. Lois' thighs spread wider desperate to accommodate him. Clark hesitated for a second and then he thrust deep inside her as his gaze locked with hers. He was so thick, so hard, his engorged head rubbing sensuously inside her, back and forth, and she flexed involuntarily around his hard flesh wanting to hold him there forever.**

**Clark lowered himself to her lips covering hers as his hips began to move with a smooth, steady rhythm. Lois met each of his thrust with a thrust of her own as she felt wave upon wave of sensation gathering in her womb and stealing her breath. This was more than sex, more than lust it was pure, unadulterated ecstasy. She could feel Clark was on the edge, his cock thicker, harder. He said her name once with a desperate urgency, "Lois". He couldn't hold himself any longer, spurting deep inside her as she moaned his name feeling herself lose control as each shocking wave of pleasure burst through her like blinding fireworks.**

**Chapter 19:**

**Weeks had gone by since their explosive mind numbing lovemaking. Lois had said very little after it, she seemed stunned by the intensity of her feelings. He had begged and cajoled but she refused to meet him alone. He knew she was scared. The article on the Blur's quasi miraculous reappearance at the warehouse fire and the subsequent article Lois wrote, with accompanying photos of his signature symbol, had made her a star. She gloried in it but in her quiet moments she reflected that her new found fame had come at a heavy price. She now understood Tess' hunger for Clark, she had experienced it first hand and it had frightened her. She didn't want to feel that vulnerable ever again. If she allowed her desire for him to bloom anew she was worried it might consume her entirely. She threw herself into her work and the Blur. He had taken to calling her shortly after she had published this, her third article usually at a pre-arranged time at the one and only still unvandalized phone booth near the D.P. Building.**

**They had devised an economic and simple system. He would phone her at work and name a time whereupon she would continually check the clock impatiently and dash out when the time was near. He concealed his voice through a special recording device. She really had no idea who he was or what he actually sounded like but she felt closer to him than to anybody else in her life.**

**He gave her tips about his saves to ensure that she would always be the first print reporter on the scene. His saves had become bolder, grander and she couldn't help but feel that they were tinged with desperation. Sometimes he just phoned to talk, his voice betraying a loneliness which mirrored her own.**

**Clark seldom showed up for work anymore and she was grateful to him for having the sensitivity to stay away. Seeing him in the office every day would have been unbearable. She still didn't know what she felt for him. Their intense lovemaking had left her simultaneously exhilarated and confused. She didn't think she was strong enough to deal with her present mixed up emotions so she let day to day events carry her. Work became everything and aside from a few colleagues she didn't go out or socialize. Her life was both full and empty of meaning an ironic duality which wasn't lost on her.**

**Clark had taken to roaming the streets of Metropolis with a vengeance borne of desperation. Nighttime was best, there was so much need out there, so much pain and violence that it frightened him. He would never be able to conquer it all. Previously he had flirted with the persona of the Blur but now he had embraced it fully. This made up persona was his one and only link to Lois, he ached for her with a longing that was almost physical and so he continued to prowl the streets like an avenging angel, saving the innocent and punishing the guilty but he never killed. His killing days were long over, he was content to let the authorities deal with the criminals and the miscreants who polluted the streets of Metropolis.**

**Sometimes when his need for Lois became too overwhelming he would fly over and listen to her heartbeats or sneak a peek,through the window, at her restless form on the bed. He knew she wasn't sleeping well. He hadn't seen Tess or Lionel in months.**

**Lionel's increasingly angrier and angrier rants left on his cell phone were a signal that something was building up to a mighty confrontation. He really didn't care anymore, what was meant to happen would happen. He felt powerless to stop it.**

**The jarring timber of the phone intruded on his sleep and Clark was instantly awake. He checked the time on the bedside clock, nine o'clock, he had been sleeping in later and later since he no longer showed up for work.**

**He padded to where the phone was and picked up. He heard Jimmy's frantic voice on the line. **

"**Clark" Jimmy said "turn on the TV. do it now." He could tell from the urgency in Jimmy's voice that something major had happened.**

**Clark turned on the TV. Instantly the breaking news caption appeared with the headline, 'Lois Lane, ace reporter for the Daily Planet has been kidnapped early this morning.' Clark stared at the television in shock.**

**He returned his attention to Jimmy who was still talking. Apparently some crazy guy with a major hard on for the Blur had kidnapped Lois and threatened to kill her unless the Blur met with his conditions which were that he would reveal himself to him and to him only.**

"**Yeah" said Jimmy "another wacko dying for his ten minutes of fame, anyways Clark I just thought you'd want to know, the police are doing all they can but he's only given the Blur six hours to appear, it doesn't give them a whole lot of time to find her." Jimmy went on to say that the whole of the D.P. was in an uproar over this, everybody loved Lois.**

"**Okay buddy have to go oh and by the way the asshole posted a video of Lois on you tube and they've been showing it on the TV as well." **

**Clark was too stunned to even say good-bye. He went back to the TV screen and there she was. She was sitting on a chair in what appeared to be a basement. She had a bomb strapped to her middle section. Her legs, arms and mouth were bound. A guy wearing a mask had his finger on the trigger of the bomb. His words were muffled by the mask but unmistakable in their intent . "I know you're fast Blur but you won't be able to out run this, heck you don't even know where I am so if you care at all for this pretty, little lady here you will meet my terms. I'll let you know where to meet in six hours but if I haven't heard from you once the deadline has passed you can kiss your Blur bitch good-bye."**

**Clark was raging, the thought of this guy laying his filthy paws on Lois sent him into a tailspin. He hadn't felt like killing in a long time but he was feeling that familiar emotion again. An ungovernable rage took hold, so powerful it caused stars to pop up in his field of vision. He refocused on the images on the screen.**

**The guy wasn't done yet. He lowered the filthy cloth tied around Lois' mouth and urged her to say something to the camera. She stared defiantly. "Don't do anything he says, he's a coward, don't give in to his..|" he wouldn't allow her to finish smacking her hard on the face and putting the rag back on. **

**Addressing the camera again he said "what the pretty little lady really meant to say was show your ass pronto, don't forget six hours" he added ominously and the screen went blank.**

**Barely subduing his rage Clark knew he had to act fast. She was still in Metropolis this much was obvious and in some dank basement somewhere.**

**He was going to attack this methodically but he would find her.**

**He quickly got dressed and mentally divided the city he knew so well into blocks He would do a systematic search listening for Lois' heartbeat which he knew as well as his own and could recognize instantly even amongst millions.**

**He set out, crisscrossing the city in a pre-established pattern, taking his time to listen, attuning and refining his super hearing to eliminate and isolate that one distinctive sound. Hours went by, Clark checked his watch he had two more hours to go, with so many people in the city and so much noise at this time of the day it wasn't easy to narrow in on Lois' unique heartbeat but he wasn't giving up. Presently he attacked a new section of the city and then he heard it faint at first but yes it was unmistakably hers. He approached the bland looking house and using his x ray vision he could see two people one of which was Lois still bound to her chair. The guy was sitting at a desk, it was clear he wasn't going to be standing there for six hours with his thumb pressed on the detonator.**

"**Lois" Clark said to himself "don't worry, I'm coming to get you."**

**He super sped into the dank basement knocking the guy sideways into the adjacent wall, seizing the detonator he threw it into the street and heard the satisfying crunch of a car riding over it. He swept Lois up into his arms, flew high above the city and grabbing the now harmless bomb from her middle he let it drop into one of the vacant fields that littered the city. **

**Lois was more than a little shell shocked at this unlikely turn of events. She was still trying to come to terms with her recent kidnapping and now this more than unlikely rescue. Her beloved Blur and Clark Luthor were one and the same. She was having difficulty wrapping her messed up head around that notion. The first occupied her heart and mind while the other occupied her senses. In her wildest fantasies she would have never envisaged this outcome, this was all too much to handle. **

**Sensing her confusion Clark whispered "Lois I know this must be incredibly hard to understand, I know you have a lot of questions" he paused "and I will do my best to answer every one of them, just not now."**

**He held her tighter as they continued soaring above the city. Lois lost herself in the thrill of flying, what an incredible feeling this was but she wanted one question answered above all.**

**She lifted her face up to his "why now Clark, why rescue me in such a flagrant way, you didn't have to reveal yourself, why did you." She waited for his answer.**

"**I couldn't bear to be away from you anymore, this was the only way you might love me."**

**It was true, thought Lois. The Blur was someone she could love whereas she could never be sure about her feelings for Clark Luthor. She rested her head on his shoulder satisfied that answers to her questions would come later.**

**She spied the globe of the Daily Planet in the distance. Clark deposited her gently on the roof. **

"**People need to know you're safe now. Go tell the world."**

"**Clark" she murmured, an unfinished thought forming in her head.**

"**I know" he said "we'll talk later, I promise." He hugged her to him ferociously and then he kissed her tenderly on the lips. Still dazed Lois watched him fly away.**

**Chapter 20:**

**Clark had been back in his apartment for a couple of hours. He had watched Lois' glorious reappearance on television. Every news station was broadcasting the events leading up to her miraculous save by the Blur. Instead of making the news she herself was the news and reporters couldn't get enough of her. Clark felt content, for the time being everything was right in his world. Lois now knew about his secret, he still had to unburden himself of the nasty baggage attached to Clark Luthor but he was determined to come clean and hopeful she might forgive him.**

**He had transformed himself for her, become a better man embraced his path as the savior of Metropolis, no longer its hated destroyer. He relished this transformation and spent time imagining a future life with Lois. He never wanted to be parted from her again. A knock on the door interrupted his reverie. He looked through the spy hole, it was Lionel. Sensing no threat of green kryptonite nearby, Clark opened the door and ushered him in.**

"**I see you found me" he said.**

"**As you knew I would" answered Lionel plunking himself down on the living room sofa.**

"**Got anything to drink Clark, I feel like I need a little something to fortify my spirit."**

"**Sure" answered Clark, he turned his back on Lionel and went to look for a bottle in the bar.**

**While Clark's back was turned, Lionel withdrew the kryptonite knuckles from their protective case and standing up in one swift motion he hit Clark with as much force as he could muster.**

**Clark was sent sprawling on the living room floor, pain coursing through his body.**

**Lionel started hitting him repeatedly with the knuckles and his feet saying all the while.**

"**You worthless piece of shit, this is how you repay me after all that I've done for you." Punch, kick, they kept raining down on Clark.**

"**I let you kill my only son" yelled an enraged Lionel.**

"**I'm sorry Lionel, sorry about Lex" whimpered Clark.**

**Lionel continued to hit him, drawing blood.**

"**Yeah well sorry is not good enough, you're going to have to make things right. Go back to who you were, what I made you into not this Blur thing," he said dismissively.**

"**I will never go back to that. Clark Luthor is dead. I don't want any part of your plans" Clark was barely able to talk. His vision was starting to fade, would he be able to find his way back from this. Thoughts slipped into his head, unbidden, like the wind blowing into a room. He felt like he was everywhere and nowhere, his center was shifting sometimes impossibly small, sharp and distant yet also majestically large. Lionel kept on talking, raging, kicking and then he stopped and drew a piece of red kryptonite from his jacket. He bent down towards Clark's prone**

**form on the floor.**

"**Maybe this is what you need, a little dose of this and you'll come back to your senses."**

"**Noooooo" yelled Clark. Even in his diminished state he was able to wrest the red K. from Lionel's grasp and with one determined effort he threw it out of the room through the open window.**

**Lionel sat down. He seemed to have come to a decision.**

"**Well that's that then, you give me no choice." Clark watched as he withdrew a strange looking gun from his jacket.**

"**I've had this specially made just for a time like this" Lionel said "I was hoping I would never have to use it but you are forcing my hand. You've obviously outlived your usefulness to me. If I can't control you nobody else can have you."**

**So this was the way it was going to end thought Clark. He would be exiled from this world into a world without Lois.**

**He felt some tears gathering in the corner of his eyes and then he steeled himself for the hurt that was to come.**

**Lionel was fingering the gun almost lovingly.**

"**This gun has been made to shoot kryptonite bullets but the bullets are designed to shatter on impact and release the kryptonite through your system" he stared at Clark "there will be no coming back from this" he lifted the gun**

"**one last chance Clark."**

"**Do it" said Clark and Lionel fired twice hitting him once in the heart and once just below it.**

**The pain was so intense that Clark passed out.**

**When he came to Lionel was gone. Clark dragged himself to the phone and dialed Lois' number at the Daily Planet. He had to see her one last time.**

**Chapter 21:**

**The phone was ringing insistently at Lois' desk and she managed to pull herself away from colleagues who still wanted some inside information on her extraordinary adventure. On the issue of the Blur and his identity Lois was keeping mum. She would never be the one who would reveal it to the world. Clark had been right to trust her.**

**She picked up the phone and at first she only heard static then feebly Clark's voice.**

"**Lois" Clark said "I've been hurt, come quickly." He managed to give her his address. Lois picked up her car keys and rushed to Clark frantic with worry.**

**The door to his apartment was ajar, she pushed it open and saw Clark lying on the floor covered in blood.**

"**Clark what happened" she bent down and cradled his head in her lap.**

"**Lionel, green kryptonite, he knows how to kill me" Clark managed to say.**

"**Lois there's so much I wanted to tell you, I've done so many bad things and..."**

**Lois hushed him with a finger on his lips. "We'll have lots of time to talk but for now save your strength." In truth she didn't really know what could happen, she had always thought of the Blur as indestructible.**

**Lois was able to get him up somehow and moved him to the bed where he would be more comfortable.**

**He was pale from loss of blood, his hair matted, his skin clammy to the touch.**

"**Clark, I don't know what to do" she wet a cloth and wiped his face. **

"**There's nothing we can do, it's green kryptonite it's poison to my system, I can feel it going through me."**

"**Where, where is it coming from" yelled Lois.**

"**Here and here" Clark touched the bullet entry wounds.**

**Nooooo thought Lois this was so unfair, Clark was dying and there was nothing she could do about it. She felt despair course through her. Clark grabbed her hand, he was dipping in and out of consciousness, he wanted to stay behind, hold on to this life but he felt himself slipping away inexorably towards an abyss where nothingness prevailed. **

"**Clark" wailed Lois "is there no one that can help you" she willed him to say yes.**

**Dimly he thought about Tess, maybe Tess would know what to do.**

"**Lois call Tess, she knows about me, she might be willing to help. There's a phone in the other room." These few words had exhausted him and he closed his eyes again.**

**Lois kissed him softly on the lips.**

"**I'll be back my love" she said for she did love him.**

**She found the phone and dialed Tess' number. Tess answered on the third ring and without any preamble Lois told Tess that Clark had been shot with green kryptonite, could she help? Tess started sobbing uncontrollably raging against Lionel that bastard.**

"**Tess" yelled Lois "can you help us, help him please pull yourself together, there is no time."**

"**I have a doctor friend, his name is Emil, I'll phone him right away, give me your address." But Lois was no longer there, Tess heard the clanging of the phone banging against the desk.**

**A bright light was spilling from the bedroom. Lois had to shield her eyes from its brilliance. Clark was being held aloft by silver, pulsating filaments which formed a cocoon like web around him. His eyes wide open Clark saw Lois rush towards him unable to reach him or touch him held back by the powerful strands. Their eyes locked and she heard him say "I love you, Lois I promise if not in this life then the next I will come back for you." He lifted his hand in a futile gesture of good-bye. Her eyes blinded by tears Lois saw the filaments shift and gather into each each other till they coalesced into one throbbing mass which entered the very center of Clark's being. His mouth opened in a silent scream as the light seemed to accelerate and shrink and in a blinding instant Clark was gone.**

**Lois sank to her knees on the floor sobbing uncontrollably.**

**Chapter 22:**

**Clark woke up in what could best be described as an ice palace, glowing crystals were present everywhere in pale shades of ice blue or pink. The floor under him was also icy and transparent but he felt warm and whole. He checked himself finding that the bullet holes had vanished. He stood up, still a bit wobbly on his legs.**

"**Where am I" he said out loud "am I dead" he asked again of no one in particular and expecting no answer.**

"**Your journey as Clark Luthor is over" boomed a voice which seemed to be coming from everywhere at once.**

"**Who are you" asked Clark.**

"**I am Jor El, your biological father and this is a replica of your birth planet, a planet called Krypton. I built it for you, a place of solitude, reflection and learning."**

**Clark shook his head trying to clear the cobwebs from his mind, this was such a stunning new development he was having trouble trying to figure out if it was really happening or was he indeed dead and imagining it all.**

**Jor El understood Clark's confusion and skepticism.**

"**I know it's a lot to absorb my son but you're not dead, I can assure you of that. You will be starting a new life as someone entirely different with another name, another past, another history."**

"**Why, what is happening to me, I don't understand any of this. What happened to my life as Clark Luthor" he didn't know where to look to get the answers he needed. There was only this voice who said it was his father.**

"**That life is over, it was a test and you passed it brilliantly" Jor El paused he knew what he was about to stay would stun Clark to the core. "Listen please" he begged "I will tell you what you need to know. The world Clark Luthor lived in was not real. It was an alternate universe created by me."**

**How was that even possible thought Clark.**

"**But it was real to me" he wailed "I killed in that world, I was Ultraman in that world, I had indiscriminate sex, I killed Lex, I was a monster, I loved Lois, I transformed myself to be worthy of her love." He grabbed his head, this wasn't possible. **

"**How could you do this to me" he cried in anguish "if you're truly my father, you're supposed to protect me, why subject me to this." **

"**I know Clark and I am sorry" Jor El answered "I'm a great scientist and a lousy father, I haven't had a lot of experience but I had to be sure that you were the one."**

"**The one for what" asked Clark.**

"**The one who would be, could be the savior of the world, a force for good, an agent of positive change." Jor El answered wistfully "it was an experiment nature versus nurture and the experiment I have to say is still inconclusive."**

**Clark still couldn't understand how an alternate reality could be created by what appeared to be only a voice."**

"**I am not just a voice" Jor El stated anticipating Clark's question "I am an awareness, a consciousness and a repository of all the knowledge our advanced civilization acquired and developed over thousands of years. Our planet is gone, my corporal body is gone but Krypton lives on through you, the last son of Krypton."**

"**But what of my life, what of Lois, what of all the things I've done and lost, how am I to live with that burden." He struggled to make sense of all this.**

"**I will lift that burden my son. In the world that I will send you to Lex is still alive, none of the people you think you might have hurt are dead. You were brought up in hell but you found your way back towards the light of the sun. I am so proud of you." Jor el wished he could embrace his son but he had to content himself with watching him from afar.**

"**What if I hadn't found my way back" Clark asked "would you have let me die?"**

**The lack of answer from Jor El spoke volume about what Jor El would have have done.**

"**Good" said Clark "I'm glad you would have let me die."**

"**Clark" Jor El said "I want to make it up to you I want to show you who you are now and the life you have led."**

**A crystal floated in front of Clark's eyes. "Grab it" said Jor El, "hold it close to your heart."**

**Clark did as he was told. He grabbed the crystal and brought it close to his heart. An indescribable warmth suffused his entire body. He saw his life go by. His baby steps out of the spaceship lovingly built by Jor El and Lara, his adoptive parents John and Martha Kent. He felt the joy of a mother's loving embrace, experienced the kind guidance of his loving dad, the agony of his father's death, his pain and that of Martha, Lex's betrayal, Lionel's conversion and death at Lex's hand, friends Pete and Chloe, a first love Lana, all the trials and tribulations of learning who he was and where he came from. He reveled in the joy and the agony of new found gifts and how best to use them, he felt his heart grow strong powered by his boundless love for humanity. He was a good man, a selfless man. He would never kill, he would always believe in the power of transformation. He had experienced that first hand as Clark Luthor. These joyful memories were brief but intense enough to last a life time. He was overcome with the joy of this rebirth and new possibilities. He put the crystal down.**

"**Thank you father" he said, tears rose to his eyes. He had been shown a new path and he was ready to take it.**

"**Can you forgive me Clark" asked Jor El "I should have trusted you, I should have known your instincts would always be pure." He waited for Clark's answer.**

"**I forgive you father, you had the best interest of humanity at heart I understand that now even if it hurt me."**

**Clark still had more questions.**

"**What about Lois father, will she still be there, will she still love me" this was the question he really wanted answered.**

"**Lois will be an integral part of your life, she is your future. The names of Clark Kent, for that is your name now, and Lois Lane will be legendary and echo for a long time to come."**

"**Will she still remember me and will I remember her" Clark asked.**

"**She will not remember you but don't worry about that, she will love you again. As to whether you will remember her I will erase most memories of your existence as Clark Luthor but I will leave you some memories of Lois and some memories of the dark side of humankind so that you will never forget about the darkness that lurks within." Jor El stopped he was going to have to say good-bye soon. He settled on a new crystal glowing pink and asked Clark to pick it up and hold it close to his head. Clark did as he was told. Old memories bled away replaced by the new ones which he had been given. When it was over he had become Clark Kent ready to face his future.**

"**I will always be here for you my son" said Jor El "I will be watching over you but I have no doubt that you will be a shining example, one that everyone can look up to. Go now, embrace your new life, we will see each other again."**

"**Good bye father." Clark closed his eyes and in instant he was back in Metropolis where the world seemed shinier, brighter, his steps lighter. He was going to start his new job at the Daily Planet tomorrow and he was looking forward to it. He was going to see Lois again.**

**Chapter 23:**

**Lois was sitting at her desk waiting for something to happen. Things had been rather slow on the news front lately, she needed something big, something bold, something to really make her name stand out. She drummed her fingers on the desk impatiently. She looked around the room, something was happening at the front a bit of a commotion.**

**She got up to check it out. Perry White walked in through the door of the bull pen. This was an occasion, he seldom came down preferring his reporters to come up to him. Lois liked Perry he was an old style journalist, one of a dying breed as he was so often fond of reminding her. He had taken a special interest in Lois sensing in her an appetite for truth not unlike his own, particularly in his younger days. Presently it seemed he was going to make some kind of an announcement. **

"**Okay listen up everybody" everybody dropped what they were doing "this is a bit irregular I know" he continued **

"**but I wanted to introduce our new hire, he comes highly recommended and I just wanted to make sure you would all make him feel most welcome." He motioned to a guy standing slightly in back of him and pushed him forward.**

**Lois saw a tall man, easily 6"4, broad shoulders in an ill fitting suit, he kept pushing these oversize black glasses against the bridge of his nose, he wasn't staring at anybody in particular. Wow thought Lois talk about a nerd, hasn't he heard of contacts, she wasn't sure how long he would last in the bull pen if he was that shy and awkward. **

"**His name is Clark Kent" said Perry "Clark has what it takes to be a great reporter, don't let his mild manner fool you he will surprise you right Clark" Perry turned to Clark who managed to nod a yes.**

"**Okay that's it folks back to work, make news happen." Perry spotted Lois in the crowd. "Lois" he called out "I believe there's a desk opposite you just waiting to be filled" not again thought Lois, she had had her share of weird partners but she managed a bright "yes boss."**

"**That's the spirit" he added a wink and said "I'm counting on you kid."**

**Lois walked back to her desk leading the way for Clark who managed to bump into a few things along the way. She could hear all his "sorry" here and there on account of all the stuff he had been dropping.**

**The guy's a total klutz thought Lois again.**

"**Here you are" she pointed to his desk. He sat down uncomfortably, the chair looked a bit small for him, damn he was a big guy and not half bad looking once he got rid of those glasses.**

**Lois sat down at her desk.**

"**So Clark got any special talents" hey she was just making small talk trying to put him at ease.**

"**Huh, huh yes actually" Clark managed to say. "I'm very good with graphology."**

**Okay that was surprising. "Really" said Lois "how about giving me a little sample of your skills."**

"**Sure" said Clark "write something down, at least three sentences though."**

**He watched as Lois wrote down her three sentences. His heart swelling with love at the sheer sight of her. Seducing Lois Lane was going to be way more fun the second time around. Clark knew he was a man she could love, there was no ugly past to mar their future together. She passed the paper over to him.**

**He took a little time looking her handwriting over, Lois was getting impatient.**

"**Well what can you tell me" she asked.**

"**I can tell that you're a lousy speller" he indicated the spelling mistakes he had circled in red.**

"**Okay, okay, who cares that's why we have spell check" said Lois "what else".**

**Clark pondered his answer "I can see you like maple donuts oh and monster trucks" he was having fun now warming up to his task " I can see that something big is going to sweep you off your feet soon" he let that one sink in before resuming "you like beer, you grew up on an army base" he was poised to continue but Lois got up suddenly and snatched the paper away from him.**

"**What is this, some kind of magic" she searched the desk to see if there was something revealing about her on it but found nothing.**

"**Okay spill somebody must have told you about me." Clark looked up innocently, "no Ms. Lane I'm just very perceptive I guess." He gave her his most innocent look. This wasn't just perceptive, thought Lois, it was voodoo plus she was still thinking about the sweeping her off her feet part and what in the hell that meant. She took a closer look at the guy, she had better keep a watchful eye on him.**

"**Where are you from anyways" she wanted to know if they had crossed paths somewhere, there was something strangely familiar about him.**

"**Smallville" Clark answered.**

**Huh maybe that explained it, Her cousin Chloe had grown up there. She punched him playfully on the arm "Smallville hey, okay Smallville let's see what you've got." She returned to her seat.**

**I can't wait to show you thought Clark, a mischievous smile lighting up his face.**

**The End.**


End file.
